Of Senbon and Silk
by Dillick
Summary: YaoiYuriStraight Susnaru AnkoHina work. GUESS WHOSE BACK! I'm comin' back with more chaps! sorry for the uberly long, unexplained hiatus... blame it on the e-e-e-e-economy. please forgive me. will update soon.
1. Love In Disrepair

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Matsuri Hino, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated X due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P)

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Dancing All Alone- Smile DK

_Chapter 1: Love in Disrepair_

It was in that moment that Hinata Hyuuga's life had disintegrated in her bare hands. She and Naruto had been dating since they were fourteen, but now things seemed to have taken a turn. Absolute shock enveloped her as she heard the words slip from his throat like kunai that had been held to her wrists for years, but were never moved. Now they were piercing whole-heartedly through her flesh, making tears pour from her eyes.

"I think we should start seeing other people."

"But-"

The expressionless blond making his exit from the empty classroom cut off her words, only saddening the violet haired maiden.

"Naruto!" she barked out, startling him enough to spin around. Hinata could not forget the look chiseled into Naruto's features. It was a harrowing look of deep guilt and remorse for his actions. She saw within the innocent and naïve man, there was a piece of him that was just not ready to feel so strongly about someone who cared for him as much as he cared for the entire village. Naruto Uzumaki was not the kind of person to cry for no reason, but this was a torturous emotion that was consuming him.

Hinata and Naruto stood their deadlocked in a silent stare down. Lilac eyes transfixed on cerulean orbs, they were paralyzed. After a few minutes of awkward quiet, the blond began again.

"Hinata I just… I can't be with you anymore. I don't know if I really understand it myself, but I just don't think I even know myself right now."

This said; Naruto trotted out of the room, leaving the nervous ball of timidity to crumble and breakdown within the confines of the empty classroom at the Ninja Academy. She stood there wallowing in the claustrophobic energies that were binding her to the spot where she stood. She collapsed to her knees and slowly curled up into a ball, rocking so as to relieve the pain held within her core.

Hours passed before Hinata heard the door swing open and the sound of sandals clacking against the hard surface of the floor.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I do think I left the report in here when I was talking to Iruka." Anko gleefully remarked noting the small manila folder lying neatly at the edge of Iruka-sensei's smooth wooden desk. She then diverted her gaze to the round lump lying on the ground that seemed to be breathing. Quickly Anko dropped to her knees to inspect the frail looking body, Tsunade quickly on her heels to see if there were any physical wounds.

"Is she damaged?" Tsunade inquired inspecting the kunoichi's pulse and checking her temperature.

"He left me." Hinata mumbled sorrowfully.

"No, this looks like it's more a wound to the soul than anything else." Anko chimed with what appeared to be a glint of sympathy.

"I'm a medical specialist, not a therapist." Tsunade spouted without understanding the situation fully.

"Lady Tsunade, I think I can handle this problem. Why don't you review the report and I'll catch up as soon as I'm finished here." Anko informed Tsunade who simply nodded and left the room with the file gripped firmly between her fingers.

There was gentleness in the way that the older kunoichi had pulled Hinata onto her lap and was cradling her almost like a stray kitten being held by a single soul who cared. Hinata continued to cry into Anko's tawny jacket, rubbing her soft cheeks into the warm, dry, rough texture of the fabric. Normally Anko wouldn't allow anyone to get this close to her, let alone soak her clothes in the way that this particular girl could, but she did not mind this time. She'd been there many a time before, left to die so to speak, as they deserted her to chase their own fancies. Seldom had she revealed to others just how much pain she was harboring due to her past lovers, but this girl was feeling the exact same emotion that drove her to become a better person.

It felt almost matronly to have this pretty young woman crying her eyes out in her bosom. Childlike in demeanor, Hinata could not control the fits of agony welling up in the pit of her stomach. Stroking her hands through the plum strands of hair, Anko tenderly held Hinata and acted on instinct.

"Shhh… Everything's gonna be all right… shhh… you're okay now." She whispered in a soothing tone.

Hinata didn't even know who was holding her, or why they'd stopped during the middle of their previous obligations, but right now there was nothing in the way. Thoughts of Naruto were slowly drifting, fleeting from her psyche. This single moment in time was what mattered. Tears that stung her cheeks began to dry, and no longer was her voice lost to crushed passion, fro now there was small warmth bubbling up in her chest. Now for some strange reason Hinata felt she had to cling to this person, and cuddle up to this heat.

Anko just watched as the girl fell prey to the enchantment of sleep. It was kinda… cute the way this small creature was so innocent and pure. If memory served, she'd seen this young woman before. But where? Anko took a second glance at the girl and then realized.

The Chunin exams, I think it was Hinata Hyuuga. It looks as if she's gotten much stronger since then, but She hasn't gained enough power to harden her heart to the many perils of love. I'll just have to change that, but for now what am I gonna do with her?

ZzOOzZ

Walking out of that classroom, Naruto couldn't believe what he'd just done. Tears beginning to build in the corners of his eyes, the blond began dashing down the hallway. He ran to the door and burst outside. There was nothing he could do to cease the throbbing within his throat. One half of him was ecstatic that he'd actually worked up the courage to break it off, but the other side of him was in a tremendous amount of anguish. Running and running, there was no time to think, he had to do some soul searching. There were inner barriers that still blockaded his full potential, still prevented him from releasing all of the secrets locked within his conscience.

Eventually he ended up in the center of the village, his tears now under control and his stomach grumbling for lack of food. Nature took its course as he found his way to his favorite spot in all Konoha. As Naruto stepped into the ramen stand he could smell the fragrant aroma of fresh seafood noodles being served up to one of the customers sitting in the second seat from the end to Naruto's right. It was easy to tell that Sasuke was deep in thought as he watched the noodles steam as they were plopped down in front of his face. His hands did not move for his chopsticks, instead he just stared into the depths of the golden pool of glistening noodles and listened to the hot juice evaporate. Naruto gave a questioning look, but his stomach advised him that food was more important.

Sitting down in the empty stool next to Sasuke, Naruto ordered two bowls for himself and pondered his actions again. His soul was torn between two ultimate sacrifices. If he'd chosen not to say those words, then he'd still be with Hinata and his heart would still be aching for some distant far off thing that he could not attain. By the same token, when he said those words it caused himself and Hinata so much displeasure. However now he could discover what he needed to be fulfilled.

_Is the glass half empty or is it half full?_ Naruto asked sarcastically inaudibly.

"Here is your order sir, two large bowls of hot Ichiraku Ramen right up!" the woman squeaked enthusiastically, only interrupting Naruto's self-interrogation and causing him to feel a tiny bit of annoyance. He gave a weak smile and accepted the bowls wordlessly. He gazed at the food, but for some reason could not force himself to grab his eating utensils.

Why does it hurt this much to be apart from her? What is this feeling of sadness, but at the same time… liberation?

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Sasuke's voice pried into the boy's skull like a dagger to his heart.

"Nothing." Naruto lied trying to suppress the memories of his newly deemed ex-girlfriend.

There was something odd about the way Sasuke was treating him. The voice he'd used was not the same boisterous and arrogant Uchiha trademark. No, this was something different. His voice now held a quality of skepticism and disbelief. It was rather humbling to hear the raven-haired shinobi almost degrading him with this concerned tone. Naruto could not bear to know that the entire world he'd grown up knowing was constantly changing, constantly revising itself. He knew not, whether all of these changes were for the better or for the worse. In all honesty it frightened him, it worried him so much that he gingerly let transparent drops of wretchedness roll off of his cheeks and onto the counter. He bit his lips so as to stop himself from sobbing, bringing the metallic taste of blood to his tongue.

_I wonder how well Hinata is holding up?_ He thought as the blood gravitated from his parted lips and met with the tears he'd discharged on the table.

ZzOOzZ

Hinata dreamily rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she awoke to the sounds of a pen scratching on paper in small scribbles of noise. She glanced up at the clock hanging above the door. It was getting late, but her father wouldn't care. As long as Hanabi was home on time then he'd be fine.

"Where am I?" Hinata yawned feeling a thin dry crust upon her cheeks that trailed all the way down to the tip of her chin. Anko looked up from her desk and smiled cheerfully at the nineteen year-old.

"Well it's a good thing your up, I was worried my Sleeping Beauty wouldn't wake up unless she had her true love's kiss."

Hinata did not recognize the older woman at first, but it only took seconds for her to recollect the smiling vixen's identity.

"Anko? I haven't seen you since the chunin exams." Hinata exclaimed in as close to an excited pitch as she could muster in her current state.

"Glad you remember me kid. Now let me finish up this document and I'll be with you in a jiff. Help yourself to my fridge if you want."

Hinata took notice of the small office refrigerator next to the door. Stretching out of her reclining pose on the black leather couch on the opposite side of the door, she got onto her feet and opened the white plastic door. Her eyes darted around the interior of the cooling machine before she rested her hand upon a bottle of iced tea. Returning to her seat, Hinata couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten here in the first place. It took her a few gulps of tea until she recalled how Naruto had dumped her, and how desperately she'd clutched Anko, wanting to forget all the grief of five years of her life going down the drain. It was embarrassing now that she thought about it.

"So kid, what's got you so worked up?" Anko questioned, even though she knew the basic scenario.

"Well my boyfriend…" she stopped relishing the final time she'd ever say that, "ex-boyfriend, broke up with me. We'd been going out for about five years and I didn't think it would end, but he just left me… like that." She snapped her fingers for extra affect.

"I know the feeling." Anko said after a brief silence, but still keeping her eyes glued to her current paperwork. "I've just taken to the fact that no lover is ever permanent. When we live as shinobi, we are tools. Tools of destruction, tools of protection, but most of all we are tools of power. When we live and die as warriors there is no guarantee of the next breath of fresh air. Although our hearts can persuade us into believing that a moment can last for eternity, reality contradicts our innermost desires and tells us that a moment cannot last forever. It states quite plainly that a moment is just that… a moment. When we live our lives like feeble vermin always living for honor, dying for honor the only love that remains constant is the love one has for every other warrior who has fallen valiantly in battle in much the same way we do. There is no point in looking for a love that will last for eternity. The only love you can find is a love that lasts for a moment. Now you can think that more moments will come, or you can appreciate every single moment of love as its own individual eternity. So you can look at it as five years or millions of eternities, millions of precious moments that you can stow away and reflect upon and calm yourself with in the heat of battle. Point blank, if he used _you_ for so much time, then just use your memories of _him_ to make yourself tougher and just don't forget why you fell in love to begin with."

During this speech, Hinata was having difficulty adjusting to hearing such truths being spoken by someone who hadn't known her that well to begin with. It was like looking in a mirror, for even though Hinata had given no indication of what was going on in her head, this reflection seemed to know all too well and was just responding to what her heart was saying. She fully agreed with what she was saying, but she did not know if she could comply. It was as if the notion that was presented to her was just too familiar to accept. If she embraced this ideal than it would mean that she would have to get much stronger if she ever hoped of facing Naruto as a shinobi, let alone a love interest. It was true that she felt that heir love would have lasted forever, but she couldn't help but see that it never could have sustained itself.

"Anko, I…" the words were not forming properly on her tongue as she hoped they would, "I don't think I'm strong enough to just move on like that. It was too much for me to voice my feelings towards Naruto to begin with, but now… to denounce them, remove them completely from my system. It's almost unthinkable."

At this response the orchid-haired kunoichi looked up from her papers and laid her pen aside.

Oh yeah. This has my name written all over it. It's like looking at myself when I was her age. I wonder if she ever will grow strong enough… I wonder if I did.

ZzOOzZ

The ramen had soon grown cold after Naruto had finished explaining his predicament to Sasuke.

"So what is it you're searching for?" he asked now pondering the big question.

"I wish I knew." Naruto stated plainly.

"Well we know it's not sex, considering you were with Hinata."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto sputtered totally blind sighted by the randomness of that statement.

"Well I mean she is pretty quiet, and you know what they say about the quiet ones being undercover freaks." Sasuke smiled and gave a wink with his blatant suggestion.

"Well actually-"

"Wait don't tell me! She's a virgin."

"You got it." Naruto said smiling weakly and scratching the back of his head childishly.

"Wow what the hell did you get out of it, Dobe?"

Naruto did not answer. Even though there was no physical romance between the other than kissing, Naruto felt that their relationship was special. She could make him happy without fueling his lusts. Innocence and joy were the only products of their bond, but never was there a sense of sexual tension.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sasuke asked, although his question was answered by a dumbfounded shrug.

"Well let's get outta here before the waitress complains about us loitering here for nearly two hours. "

"Two hours? It's been that long?"

Sasuke nodded and then stood, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He paid for both of their meals (Which neither one of them had even touched) and they left together still discussing the situation further.

End of Chapter 

**A/N:** Well it's not very long, but it's just enough to start the story. I like adding themes to each chapter just so you can get a feel of how the chapter is going to go. Also I listen to the songs repetitively while I write the chapters just so I can torture myself and keep to the current theme. I hope you like it and sorry to start off on kind of a bad foot, but it will get… warmer. Also if you haven't noticed I'm addicted to… ellipses, you know the three little… dots. Well enjoy and keep reading and I love reviews.


	2. Eaten Away

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Matsuri Hino, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

_Chapter 2: Eaten Away _

"So what was you're relationship like?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I basically tried my best to make her happy, I mean isn't that how a relationship is supposed to go? I centered my life around her. If she was hungry, I got her something to eat, If she was too tired to walk I carried her, if she was feeling down then I always made sure to cheer her up. It was like a little paradise, being with her." Naruto breathed thinking about how well off Hinata was right now.

Sasuke was walking alongside the blond, noting how distracted he was. He could see that this really had the normally overactive and exuberant boy, cracking under the tension of this decision. There had to be some way of loosening up this unbearable coldness that seemed to be manipulating him. Sasuke decided right then and there that he had to intervene before Naruto's head exploded from so much thinking.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned from his dashed thoughts and looked at the Uchiha.

"Huh?"

"What do you say we get a drink, my treat?" Sasuke suggested tugging the blond along as he strode faster towards the nearest bar.

"Okay, but-" Naruto tried to respond before he was suddenly being dragged by his arm towards the small shack of a building.

ZzOOzZ

The sun was a golden ball barely hanging above the hills as Hinata stood before the tree that Anko had marked. Anko stood close by holding a kunai gingerly between index and middle fingers. This was the only method she could think of for forgetting about long lasting commitments gone wrong.

"So what am I doing, Anko-sensei?"

"You're going to kill this tree."

"That's it?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Well, I want you to give it everything you've got. This is Naruto, he's just dumped you and you're mad at him. Go crazy, kid!" she said, giving her signature thumbs up and eat-to-ear Cheshire grin.

"But I… I'm not?" Hinata mumbled in a self-questioning manner.

"You probably won't be at first." Anko replied biting her thumb nail, "So as you hit this tree, say something, anything. Whatever's eating you up inside just let it go"

Hinata paused looking at the tree. She tried to see Naruto as the tree, but it was just too hard. No matter how hard she tried, she could not see herself being mad with Naruto. After all this was the one person who she'd admired for the majority of her life. She'd always focused her goals on this one person. Whenever he was being teased she was there, whenever he felt pain she was there, whenever all hope seemed lost she was there. There was this strange feeling of disbelief boiling over in the back of her mind. It was an unusually strong feeling, one that was very unfamiliar and it hurt to know it was increasing in intensity in her head.

_What is this feeling? Naruto was the first person to truly accept me as a shinobi, and as an equal. Now that he's gone it feels like I've been abandoned. Why am if feeling this way?_

"Just start hitting it, and say whatever comes to mind, Anko added making Hinata jump to her task.

Her gentle palms hit the tree in a careless fashion, as she blurted out things that just seemed natural to her. Her right palm hit the brittle bark on the old tree.

"I feel empty."

Her left hand hit the bark.

"Is it my fault?"

Right hand.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Left hand.

"What's wrong with us?"

Right

"How could you do this to me?"

Left

"Why would you do leave me?"

Right

"There's no excuse."

Her hands were moving faster, slamming into the wood with immense force. She could now see Naruto clearly, because it was no longer a tree. Now it was the blond-haired man making excuses to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but these were not the previous tears of distress that had once graced her features. These tears were something alien to her, something similar to feelings she'd held towards Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi, and even the whole Hyuuga clan, but never before had it been this potent and towards someone she'd felt so passionately about.

Left, Right, Left, Right

"You're such and idiot!"

Left, Right, Left, Right, Left

"Bastard!"

Unknowingly Hinata's Byakugan had activated, and now she could see Naruto's inner chakra channels. She took advantage of this, slowly crippling him using her family's Gentle Fist style. She worked meticulously, slowing his chakra flow, disconnecting his appendages and veins from the oxygen rich blood that they required. Her fighting technique became more complex.

Left, Left, Right, Left, Right, Right

"Why did we spend so much time trying to figure this out?"

Right wrist, right forearm, elbow, shoulder, pectoral

"What do you want from me?"

Left wrist, forearm, elbow, shoulder, pectoral

"You should've told me earlier!"

Solar plexus, diaphragm, lungs

"I hate you!"

Left ventricle, aorta, jugular veins

"I… I love you." She whispered.

ZzOOzZ

The sake had slipped down his throat way to easily, and now his head was muffled by irrational thoughts of being immune to pain. Naruto seemed to be stumbling over his own words as he walked out of the bar, using Sasuke's shoulder for support, because he was too intoxicated to walk straight for little more than a few seconds. His skin felt warm and tight around his chest. His hips rocked from side to side in a much more comfortable manner than he'd normally walk. It was stimulating to feel like he was walking on clouds and not just being shackled to the earth by the will of gravity.

Sasuke took one look at the blond who was still walking on his own, with only a small amount of his weight resting on his shoulder. It was odd seeing how abnormally happy the blond was. Normally the blond was hyperactive, true enough, but this Naruto was altered in a way. He no longer held his tongue when he should. He no longer held restrictions on things he would normally consider impolite or unheard of. All of this said, Sasuke couldn't help but like this Naruto better than the disposition he'd held before the few drinks that they gorged themselves in.

"Sasuke!" He slurred while his eyes blinked uncoordinatedly, "Wanna go to a party or somethin'?"

"Uh, I don't know of any parties going on right now Naruto-kun." He replied plainly, as he knew how to handle his alcohol.

Naruto soon found that the task of walking was becoming more and more challenging. Gradually he shifted more of his weight onto Sasuke until it became clear that Sasuke was going to have to do something. Growing unsteady, Sasuke lifted the lightweight blond onto his back, told him to wrap his arms and legs around him. The other boy obliged pulling himself close to Sasuke so as not to fall off.

"Where are we… uh… going?" Naruto whined, sounding like a small child.

"My place, I figure you must be tired, so you can stay the night."

"Thanks!" Naruto groaned out. His head was spinning and his dizziness urged him to close his eyes. Quickly dizziness turned into aching and within minutes he was out like a light.

"This kid just doesn't know his limits does he?" Sasuke remarked as he heard the soft snores of his companion within the shell of his ear.

"Hold on, we'll be there in a few."

ZzOOzZ

Anko looked on as Hinata continued to thrash the tree, exposing bare bits of pure tan wood. There was a spark in the young woman that she'd recognized from her past. It seemed so funny to her that she was now training someone who bared similar conditions as her. Living in an extremely confined environment, growing so close to another person, thinking that this time it was meant to be, and then suddenly being turned to a road of desperate loneliness. As she gazed mesmerized by the precision held within the furious blows. She looked down at her own hands, which had grown tough and calloused from her years of combat. It was all a game when she was in love, but now that the illusion was gone, now that there was a lack of deception due to her own heart she felt whole. She could now see the world with open eyes and appreciate all the wonders held within the beauty of life, and hold all o those memories close to her whenever the chance of death was possible.

_What is it that I'm seeing? Is this just another one of life's tests or is this, something even more valuable?_

"Good Hinata!" she remarked, turning the blade between her fingers towards the ground.

"What?" Hinata had barely taken notice of the woman's compliment as she stopped punching the trunk of the mature plant.

"I want to talk to you some more, before you knock that old tree over. If you did that then I'd have to pay for your hospital bill and right now my wallet's not that heavy." Anko smirked casually.

Hinata decided she'd punished Naruto enough for the moment, and followed the older kunoichi wherever she was taking them. As she walked alongside her newly found friend, she continued to talk to herself about how miserable Naruto had made her feel. It was unlike her to feel so crushed. It was true that she was put down on a daily basis, but it was never so personal and it never came from Naruto. She never expected that the one person in the world that she'd give her life for whole-heartedly and without any regrets, would turn on her and desert her without so much as a clear explanation why. After all they'd been through and overcome together, to have it blow up in her face without a reason was… inexcusable. Her face was now forming an expression she'd never made. It was a cross between deep disgust and hatred.

The two of them stopped at a clearing in the woods that had a perfect view of the sun setting over a pristine lake. The orange mass of shining light was burning with a light that almost rivaled Hinata's present dislike of Naruto. Though she was not entirely furious with Naruto, she was confused and had no way of asking him what was wrong. It was swift and abrupt, but in a way Hinata felt good, because she'd rid herself of any negative energy she had pent up within. I took that to realize that it was over and there was really no point in trying to make it work. She had to move on, and if she ever wanted to prove that she was strong both physically and mentally than she needed to severe her love towards Naruto and start anew.

"So, Hinata how did that feel? I mean what did that do for you?" Anko asked staring not at the person she had posed the question to, but out towards the setting sun.

"Well it's… liberating. I know that Naruto has left me and I no longer feel… angry towards him, but I am upset and I have no idea where to go from here."

"Ah. That's understandable. A long term relationship like that just crushed within a matter of seconds will take time to heal, but I have faith in you." Anko smiled peacefully, watching as the sun crept below the diminutive waves gently flowing across the lake's surface.

There was a serene quiet that cloaked them as they sat down and watched as the sky burned in an elegant tangerine shade. It was wonderful to feel the slight breeze kissing their cheeks in a chilly November way. Hinata leaned her head unintentionally on Anko's breast, which she didn't seem to notice. She had noticed, however she didn't feel it necessary to tell her new pupil anything was wrong with it.

Why would there be anything wrong with it? Anko sighed as she batted her eyes trying to disregard the previous question,

Hinata became conscious of the fact that she was on top of Anko's chest, but something was holding her there, for she felt that if she moved then, the older kunoichi would take notice. A slight blush tinted her face and she couldn't stop herself from looking up towards her latest mentor. Anko did take notice of this and simply ruffled the smaller woman's hair, laying her own head upon Hinata's. The scene was relaxing as they sat in the presence of the setting sun and drifted into a dream-like trance. They were undisturbed until the sun had completely vanished beneath the curtain of night. At that time they both stood and began their trek back to the main section of the village. The moon was suspended amongst a cluster of stars in the heavens. It was breathtaking to marvel at such a marvelous sight. They walked arm-in-arm all the way into the Hidden Leaf Village.

ZzOOzZ

About fifteen minutes had passed before Sasuke came to stand in front of the door to his apartment. He unlocked the door with one hand while supporting the sleeping blond with the other. For someone who ate so much, Naruto was pretty light. The door leaned open and Sasuke walked in locking the door afterwards. Dropping his keys on the table next to the door, Sasuke strode into the living area and placed the blond in the single chair that sat at his table. Sasuke searched his wardrobe for something that Naruto might wear to bed. Finally his hands rested upon a pair of boxers made out of a silvery fabric. They were crisp and stunning as they were detailed with large pink cherry blossoms in full bloom indiscriminately placed all over the fabric. Sasuke smiled as he seldom wore these except for special occasions, which rarely came around.

Returning to the room where he'd left Naruto, he'd found the blond was already waking up. He was sobered up now, as though the alcohol had just melted away with those few winks of sleep he got. He was still a little fatigued, but he did detect Sasuke when he came into the room.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you probably wanted to take a shower first, so you can put these on tonight and there are fresh towels in the cabinet in the bathroom. I'm gonna go make some tea."

"Sure, thanks Sasuke. Um… Which way is the bathroom?" he asked courteously so as not to make his host peeved with his stay.

"It's the right door once you get in the bedroom." Sasuke replied busying himself with making tea, so as to stop himself from thinking about what Naruto might look like in his special boxers.

Naruto grabbed the boxers and walked into the bedroom, which seemed like your average bachelor's bedroom. The bed was king size, with luxurious white sheets and two huge pillows at the head of the bed. The walls were a bright shade of red, and there was a window out towards a forest lying just outside the village. He walked inside the bathroom that Sasuke had told him about and noted the shower had a glass sliding door that was not frosted like most bathroom windows. It was just clear, which made Naruto apprehensive at first, but after a few moments he determined that he was too exhausted to fight his psychological issues with the bathroom's structure. He gingerly removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He ran the steamy hot water and closed his eyes, lathering the soap in his hands.

Sasuke heard the shower turn on and felt relieved that Naruto was now definitely out of earshot. Now he could hum to himself like he normally did without being picked apart. Sasuke knew that he only played the role of tough guy while his peers were around, but when it was just him, he softened into what his friends might call a "housewife". Since he always lived on his own, always having to do for himself, Sasuke learned to do all of the housework.

Sasuke was so busy thinking that he hadn't realized he wasn't making tea at all. He found out that he'd begun making hot chocolate, which was not his intention at all. He cursed under his breath, hoping that Naruto wouldn't mind hot chocolate, even though it wasn't that cold out. He plopped in marshmallows wondering why he was being so nitpicky about these simple things that weren't that big before. _What's wrong with me?_

He heard the shower turn off, the door to the bathroom close, his pulse quickened. _Why am I freaking out like this? Is it because of Naruto?_ He finished placing spoons in the mugs and quickly stirred them, before placing them on the table. Sasuke heard Naruto approaching and pulled his spare chair out of the closet next to the front door. He sat down across the table from the other chair and blew at his cup. Naruto strolled in moments later, clad in the shimmering boxers and nothing else. His hair was somewhat wet and was messy as always, but his skin looked as if he'd dried off thoroughly.

"Naruto, I accidentally made hot chocolate instead, I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. Actually I don't like tea as much, so I think it turned out for the better."

"Oh that's a relief. Well… I mean that's good." He stumbled on the words trying to hide how embarrassed he was feeling. For some odd reason he could not keep his eyes on Naruto's face, because they were too occupied with the bare chest that had seated across from him.

Naruto sipped the hot chocolate, liking how sweet it was. He hadn't really seen Sasuke's place before, so this whole experience was new to him. The boxers felt cool on his skin as he sat across from his partner. Now something seemed to be wrong with Sasuke, he looked flushed and his eyes never looked straight at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto inquired in his callow voice, ignoring his intuition, which was opposed to prying into Sasuke's contemplation.

"Nothing." Sasuke fibbed hoping that his voice was remaining constant.

"But you've hardly touched your hot chocolate." Naruto persisted hoping that his demanding wouldn't upset the Uchiha as it often did.

There was a long pause. The air seemed to be thick with mixed emotions. Sasuke couldn't help but want to say something, but in all honesty he didn't even know what was wrong. Normally he could tell Naruto anything and he knew that his lifelong rival would never breath a word of it to Sakura or any other shinobi for that matter. Likewise, Sasuke had kept many of Naruto's secrets just so that the blond wouldn't feel so alone in this world. Why was this time any different? If Naruto could tell him about his breakup with Hinata, than certainly he could bring himself to tell Naruto what exactly was going on in his mind.

"Look Naruto I-" Sasuke began

"If you don't want to tell me Sasuke, then that's okay, but just know you can tell me anything."

That just added to the feeling of guilt that now veiled Sasuke's features. What was this that was taking hold of him? What was this that was tearing him up inside? Should he say what's actually going on or just remain silent? Sasuke blushed, as hard as he tried he words weren't coming out so easily.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked seeing how red his friend was becoming.

"Yes, it's just that… I… don't like hot chocolate that much."

_Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_ Sasuke sighed, frustrated that he'd not had the courage to say what was on his mind. It aggravated him to know that this pressure squirming around inside his stomach wasn't going to leave until he expressed to Naruto just what was occurring within.

Naruto shrugged and guzzled down his hot chocolate and then stared longingly at Sasuke's. The raven-haired boy happily accommodated his guest and passed him the mug. It was empty in seconds and Naruto seemed to be perked up already. It was a relief to see that his mind was not circling about the events of the day. Sasuke was glad that he had managed to distract the blond, if only for a while. He flashed a smile at Naruto and took the empty mugs and placed them in the dishwasher.

Naruto climbed into bed and snuggled up to one of the thick fluffy pillows. Sasuke grabbed a pair of plain red satin boxers and headed into the shower. He stripped his clothes hurriedly and hopped into the shower and turned on the icy cold water. He hoped that after successfully distracting Naruto, that he could distract himself, but to no avail. His thoughts kept fluttering back to the sculpted blond wearing the pricey boxers he'd bought from a tailor in Suna. His hands continuously flowed towards his crotch, but he'd always swat it away hoping that it would stop. Eventually Sasuke just stopped the shower and dried off, no longer attempting to fend off his bothersome hands. It was ridiculous how immature he was being.

When he returned, the blond was already asleep. It was a good thing to, because Sasuke didn't feel like explaining why the front of his boxers were poking straight out. Weakly he crawled into the sheets on the other side of the bed. He turned his back to Naruto, so that if Naruto turned in his sleep he wouldn't be unwittingly fondling Sasuke's package. Sasuke listened to the blond sigh in his sleep, hearing how his breath hitched was only intensifying his blood flow. Harshly Sasuke squinted his eyes shut and tried to give himself to the same slumber that was afflicting Naruto.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Okay so I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger what can I say? I'm evil. Anyway it's not the longest chap, nor does it have a whole lot of romance, but you can't rush into things right? Anyway I love writing these confusing long love string things so I hope you enjoy. Oh and my taste in music is weird right? Luv ya much, and R&R! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	3. Ready To Start Over

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Matsuri Hino, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Leather and Lace- Stevie Nicks

_Chapter 3: Ready To Start Over_

There was an odd sense of dependency that crept over her body as Hinata stood at the door to her own house. She was a grown woman and right now she was acting like a child, as if the house she'd bought, after moving away from her family, was unfamiliar to her. She was afraid to open the door, for her heart felt an obligation to stand there on the stoop with Anko. Anko just stood and waited as Hinata fumbled with her keys looking for the one that fit the lock. Hinata kept vying for time by jingling the metal keys in hopes of devising some way of asking Anko to come inside. Finally surrendering the plan all together, Hinata unlocked the door and turned to face Anko. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that the woman had been watching her the entire time. Subtly she moved her gaze from the other kunoichi's eyes to her chest, wondering if Anko's hear had skipped the same beat.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Anko smiled

"Y-yeah." Hinata stuttered.

ZzOOzZ

Sasuke tried as hard as he could to force his eyes shut, but his mind was converged on the thought of cuddling up to the blond lying next to him. As vigorously as he'd struggled to control his erection, it neither ceased to exist nor diminish in force. It was unbearably muggy in the bed. Although he was wearing the bare minimum, a pair of red boxers, his body was still boiling. He would have loved to just strip himself of all clothes, but with Naruto in his bed it would be even more excruciatingly peculiar.

Sasuke glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was only nine-thirty. He shuddered, doubting that he could control the urge rising within him. Without warning a gentle whimper escaped Naruto's mouth. This only helped to worsen the bulge within Sasuke's boxers. The raven-haired boy could only think that tonight was going to be hell if this continued.

ZzOOzZ

Hinata didn't know what was going on, but she could only watch as her lips approached and made contact with Anko's. Her cheeks grew beet-red as she grabbed the back of the older kunoichi's head and pressed her chest against Anko's. There was a moment of magic as she felt her whole body grow warm with a tingling phenomenon. Her eyes fluttered open and she soon had to release herself so that they both could get some fresh oxygen. Her first instinct was to bow her head in shame, for she felt that as soon as she was free she would surely unleash the fury of one thousand shinobi. Hinata's face was still ruby as she bent over. There was a filling hush that shrouded the two women as they remained outside of the house in the cold winter winds. There was a thickness flowing throughout Hinata's chakra; she felt it as she froze up on the stoop. Soon curiosity got the best of her and she looked up. The sight that met her eyes was astonishing. Once she'd lifted her gaze enough she couldn't help but to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet.

ZzOOzZ

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling newfound warmth close to his body. He tried to focus his blurred vision in the darkness, but only adjusted once he'd looked out of the bedroom window towards the moon that lingered tentatively amongst the heavenly bodies. Speaking of which, once he'd made his vision clearer he saw that Sasuke had rolled to face him in his sleep and had buried his face in the blond's chest. Naruto couldn't help but smile, as Sasuke looked so cute when he was snuggling up like to him as if he were a giant teddy bear. Looking down Naruto could see that the raven-haired boy had both of his arms wrapped around the blond's waist, which seemed to be natural, but at the same time Naruto knew that Sasuke held no feelings for him. Giving up on trying to figure out what was going on, Naruto just sighed and held the muscular Uchiha close to his body.

ZzOOzZ

Hinata marveled as she saw that Anko had bowed back to her, not only that but she'd bowed lower, as if to suggest that she was the one who was sorry for initiating the kiss.

"Anko why are you bowing?"

"I apologize for kissing you. It's just what I felt I had to do."

"You? But I kissed you!" Hinata squealed making sure that she was heard correctly.

"But I thought-" Anko started, but then she realized she'd not moved an inch.

At that point she started blushing for actually thinking she'd kissed her first. _But who could resist kissing such a sweet girl?_ Anko thought about what had happened and then realized that Hinata had kissed her first. Her eyes widened as she looked once again at the cherry cheeked kunoichi standing before her. She didn't know what to think_. Did she do it just because she broke up or did she really mean it? Could she really be interested in me?_

Anko grabbed hold of the younger woman's chin and unhurriedly grazed her lips with Hinata's. She shivered at how warm the smaller woman was compared to the frosty nip in the air. It felt good to her that Hinata was not repelled by Anko's sudden actions. Anko mischievously nibbled at Hinata's lower lip before wrapping one arm around her back. Gradually Anko walked Hinata inside while still kissing her. Closing the door behind her, Anko lightly pushed Hinata down onto the couch in the living room. It was definitely a turn on to see how Hinata pouted as Anko had left her lips. The lights made Hinata's features more distinct and beautiful.

"Why do you have to be so dominant?" Hinata asked while trying to look as stern as possible.

"Well someone has to play subservient, and I don't beg." Anko said with a wide smile.

"You have to give in _sometime_." Hinata beamed dropping the tough act entirely.

Anko crawled on top of the Hyuuga, noticing how perky Hinata's nipples were at the present moment, sticking out like hard nubs through her light jacket. Anko decided that something didn't quite feel right about trying to get too naughty when the younger woman had just been dumped earlier that day. Hinata didn't seem to mind that she was letting her latest feelings consume her common sense, but often her mind would stray from Anko to Naruto, wondering what Naruto was doing at the present time.

ZzOOzZ

Time was not moving quickly enough, for it had only been one hour of sleep until Sasuke woke back up again. This time he was facing Naruto, fitting tightly to his abs, conforming to the shape of his body. He knew it was wrong, but he fantasized about pulling off those smooth boxes and ravaging his teammate.

"Ngh… Sa… Sasuke… hnnn." Naruto murmured in his sleep, making Sasuke freeze at the sound.

He glanced up, and then sighed in relief after discovering that Naruto had not stirred from his slumber. Knowing that Naruto had at least thought of him in his dreams was good enough for Sasuke. Deciding that he was content with where he was and the way that Naruto was holding on to him, Sasuke resignedly shut his eyes and withered into a dreamy state. In his dreams Sasuke could see the blond kissing him, loving him the way that a lover (not a partner) would do. He pulled Naruto closer, never wanting anything to come in between them. As far as he was concerned, now that Naruto was single he was all his. He only wanted to help Naruto search for what he needed to find. Wanting to make sure that Naruto never got caught up in a relationship that wouldn't turn out fine. In time things could work out. _If only I could just tell him. _Sasuke screamed out in his dreams.

ZzOOzZ

Morning came too quickly for Hinata, as she woke up to find Anko lying snugly against her breast. It was kind of funny how she could hear Anko's snoring had a certain resemblance to Naruto's. _Naruto!_ She thought as she watched Anko's lips twitch with every exhalation she made. Hinata sleekly ran her fingers through Anko's silky mauve strands. She groaned and looked over at the antique clock that she had hanging on the living room wall. 7:45, just enough time to get ready for the new day. Slowly she shuffled off of the couch and into her bedroom to get changed. She didn't know why she chose to kiss Anko last night, but it felt perfect. Now that her mind was clear, she did not regret doing it. It was almost as if it was a test question at the academy where she had the right answer, but she didn't know how to elaborate on why it was the correct choice.

This morning she was feeling particularly nourished by the fact that she'd braved her own limits of intimacy and kissed Anko. She had forgotten that Naruto had even dumped her, too engrossed in the thought of how Anko would feel after finding that she slept with another woman last night. She blushed knowing that she hadn't _slept_ with her, but it was an idea that she continually mused in her head while looking for clothes that she felt expressed what she was feeling.

In the living room, Anko roused from her sleep noticing that her head was now being supported by something harder, and less comfortable. Her cranberry eyes blinked open, twinkling with sunlight that bled through the slats in the blinds covering the windows. Her lips pursed as she realized her hair had grown frizzy during the night. Her face, which had once been buried in Hinata's bosom, was now nuzzling a bulky coarse couch pillow. She sat up on the cushion looking about the foreign room, seeing many of the old fashioned details for the first time. Anko yawned widely then proceeded to stand and examine the many handcrafted statuettes decorating the well-furnished living room. _Gees, how could she pay for this all on her own? She is a Hyuuga, but if she doesn't live with them, why would they support her?_

Hinata dug further into the contents of her closet, seeking the eighteenth birthday present that Neji had given her. She knew that she'd only opened that box once, finding that the outfit that lies within just didn't suit her taste for neutral colors and soft-spoken compassion. At last her hands came upon the cold smooth surface of the fine cardboard box wrapped with a russet ribbon and attached to a small tag with the Hyuuga clan symbol on it. She nimbly dusted it off and lifted the top as if there were some kind of lethal trap inside. Neatly she inspected the clothing, just to make sure that she hadn't grown out of it. Putting it on carefully, she breathed heavily seeing as it fit her almost perfectly. _Just like it was made to fit! I suppose Neji still finds himself sewing in his spare time. I have to remember to thank him for it again once I see him!_

ZzOOzZ

Naruto rose to sizzling coming from the kitchen/dining room. The scent of breakfast wafting through the air only enticed him to leave the bed and enter the dining room to see what was going on. As he entered the dining room he saw that Sasuke had his back turned to him and was busily cooking some eggs on the stove. Naruto grinned as he saw that Sasuke was wearing an apron like he'd seen women in the village do so many times before for their husbands. He had to admit that Sasuke seemed to be intent on making the food as perfect as possible. Normally Sasuke would have noticed that Naruto had walked in, but he was so preoccupied that he did not even know the blond was sneaking up behind him.

Quickly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders surprising the Uchiha. It was weird, but instinctively Sasuke turned his head so that his lips brushed up against Naruto's. It was awkward, because he'd never had someone come up to him in such a manner. It was his intuition that told him to turn and see who it was. It wasn't planned that he'd accidentally get to feel those lusciously soft and warm lips. Luckily Naruto was too hungry to have taken notice, which Uchiha thanked the gods for once his pulse had calmed. Sasuke couldn't help but blush as Naruto hadn't let go of him, but instead questioned him as to what he was up to.

"I'm making breakfast. Did you like your eggs over easy or sunny side up."

"Either it doesn't matter to me." Naruto said nonchalantly as he eyed the steamy pancakes piled on the platter next to the toaster. The fragrant aroma of food was making his stomach rumble with hollow enjoyment. Sasuke continued cooking, ignoring the hard on that was forming in his pants. It was new to him to feel this way whenever Naruto was around. He'd felt it once before, but he was not sure if the feeling was actually one of friendly love or true love.

A few minutes later Naruto was happily enjoying the fresh breakfast that Sasuke made. Sasuke had about a third of what Naruto consumed, as the blond was like a bottomless black hole. Naruto was happy to be eating such a large meal, concentrated on filling his stomach as much as possible. The raven-haired boy didn't seem to mind though; it gave him more time to marvel at the blond's features. It was thrilling to him to see that Naruto actually liked his cooking. Sasuke then realized that his companion was sitting there in a pair of boxers.

"You must be cold."

"Nah, I'm fine. So Sasuke where'd you learn to cook?"

"Well when you live on your own…"

Naruto stopped eating to look at Sasuke who'd grown pale at the mention of his living alone.

"Are you lonely living here all by yourself?"

"Sometimes." Sasuke replied returning Naruto's gaze.

Sasuke smiled seeing those gorgeous azure pools glazed over with sympathy. It was rare that he and Naruto ever connected on such a deep level, but Sasuke could definitely tell that Naruto was anything but heartless. It hurt to know that Naruto actually felt bad for him.

"Don't worry Naruto. You get used to the fact that you're alone. Actually it's kind of fun to do things for yourself and to be alone."

"What do you mean? Fun to be alone?"

"Well you never have to worry about walking out of the bathroom naked."

Naruto reddened at the thought, which Sasuke made a mental note of. Their conversation went on for an hour or two, breaking off into tangents of laughter on occasion and just relatable topics that made no sense to someone looking from the outside in. After breakfast Sasuke gave Naruto some clothes that he could wear back to his apartment. Naruto was grateful, but he really didn't want to leave.

"You can come over whenever if you want." Sasuke offered, hoping that Naruto wouldn't see him as to eager or willing.

"Sure!" Naruto smiled in that almost annoyingly charming way.

"I look forward to it." Sasuke grinned as he silently closed the door and walked back to his room.

"I definitely look forward to it, Naruto-chan." A huge blush clouded his face as he recognized that he'd used a different honorific.

ZzOOzZ

Anko's expression became extremely delighted as she saw that Hinata had reentered the room wearing a beautiful kimono the color of a fine wine. It shined in the light that cascaded in ribbons upon it. The sash that drew it tight was a fine velvet fabric the shade of blood. Her hair was pinned with an expensive looking pin in the form of a peach blossom. Her eyes absolutely popped with life as she stepped into the room.

"Anko, I wanted to thank you for all of your help yesterday."

"Well your very welcome." Anko murmured, still astonished by the splendor that she was beholding.

"That's not what I meant. I want to take you around Konoha today, that is if you're not too busy."

"No I'm not busy." Anko said, knowing that she could take today off.

Hinata was glad to hear it and she led Anko out of the house. They walked down the sidewalk together looking very strange. Hinata was wearing her best and most expensive clothes, while Anko was still in her normal garments and had bed head.

"So where do you plan on taking me first?" Anko said grabbing hold to the younger woman's hand.

"I want to take you to meet my family."

Half an hour later they stood in front of the Hyuuga complex. It was average looking to Hinata, but Anko was very humbled by the size of such a pricey domicile. Quickly Hinata rapped on the door. Her younger sister Hanabi, who smirked at her sister, but had to recognize that she was in no way dressed to insult her older sister at the moment, answered it.

"What do you want?"

"We've come to see Neji."

"You of all people should know that Neji wouldn't want to see-"

She was cut off by a swift punch to the cheek. Hiashi stood at the doorway wearing an expression of disgruntled irritation. He saw that his eldest daughter was standing there in an impeccably crafted kimono. He was proud to call her his daughter and had always been, but she had not been up to par with her younger sister the last time he'd seen, which had been some time ago.

"Hinata, what brings you here."

"Father, I've come to see Neji."

"Well come in and make yourselves at home. Neji will be glad that you've come to visit."

Hinata and Anko bowed removing their sandals at the door and entered. Hiashi left while Hanabi led them up a set of stairs and to a distant room in a far corner of the house. They arrived before a door, which Hanabi proceeded to knock on.

"Neji-san, you have _more_ visitors."

"Come in." A throaty voice returned.

Hanabi just gave her malevolent smile and walked off down the hall leaving Hinata and Anko to open the door. The door creaked slightly as they stepped inside the sunny space. The room was more like a studio than anything else. It was wide and spacious with many mannequins dressed in finished and half sewn attire. Near the back of the room was the chocolate brown haired Hyuuga finishing the final stitches on a baby doll dress that he was readjusting to fit Tenten. She seemed to appreciate the fact that it was more comfortable once Neji had refitted the dress. Averting his eyes from Tenten, Neji saw that coming towards him were two kunoichi. He could tell that the one on the left was definitely the rough and tough shinobi Anko, but on the right was a beautiful and elegant woman who looked refined and poised. Her eyes were those of a Hyuuga, but Neji couldn't possibly have been introduced to this magnificent woman. As they came closer Neji could see that his signature stitch work could be seen on the top hem of the kimono. He looked discerningly at the proud Hyuuga and he had a spark of recognition blaze in his mind.

"Hinata?"

"Hello Neji-san." She bowed in greeting to her cousin. Anko did the same seeing as Hinata had bowed, but she did not let her eyes leave Hinata's face.

"Please I should be bowing to you. After all you are of the main branch."

Hinata paled at such a remark and resumed her upright position. She hated the mention of branches of the Hyuuga family tree. Of course she was the heir to the Hyuuga family riches, but she knew that if anyone in the family deserved to be recognized, it was Neji. He was a superior fighter and strategist, he could design and create wicked clothing, and to top it all off he'd been in his relationship with Tenten for six years and they were still vibrant and strong with romance. It was almost painful for Hinata to hear those words chime and reverberate through the room.

Neji knew that he'd struck a nerve when he saw that his cousin was burn holes through him with her saddened eyes. There was something glacial about the way her eyes were peering through him, almost as if she'd activated her Byakugan. He saw the hurt in her eyes and decided that he'd try not to be so callous with his words next time.

"So Hinata what brings you here?"

"Well I was wondering if you had anything that my… friend could wear whilst I take her around the village."

Neji leaned in before he spoke.

"So she's a step up from Naruto, eh?"

Hinata gave a slight nod that was barely noticeable to Anko, but Neji understood completely. Neji turned his attention from his cousin to the taller kunoichi beside her. He looked her over once and then pivoted to face Tenten. He mouthed something inaudibly, which caused the brunette to start probing about the closet nearest her. Anko was overwhelmed by the elaborate details worked into the many fabrics and costumes that hung about the place. _Every Shinobi has a pass-time, something to take the edge off. The Hokage has drinking, I have my candies, and Neji has… fashion? Who would've thought?_

"Found it!" Tenten giggled from deep within the realm that had become the closet full of work.

"Found what?" Anko asked, finding Tenten's giggle to be quite annoying.

"I think this one will suit you just fine."

"Found what?"

"I think she'll like it." Neji remarked

"FOUND WHAT?" Anko screeched now thoroughly pissed.

Neji and Tenten stared at her and then at each other.

"Maybe not exactly _that_ one." They said in unison.

"Oh no. This doesn't look good." Hinata pursed her lips as the three of them went on bickering absent-mindedly_. I wonder if she can put up with them for a little while?_

ZzOOzZ

Naruto had long since left Sasuke's apartment and already knew that something was up. It wasn't everyday that he broke up with his girlfriend of five years, gotten drunk, and bonded with his best friend in a way that most best friends wouldn't. He'd reached his own apartment wearing the clothes that Sasuke had lent him and already his heart was torn. On the one hand he felt bad that he'd treated Hinata so poorly and on the other hand he couldn't stop this eerie feeling of nausea that engulfed him whenever he thought of Sasuke. It was a burning in his stomach that grew tight and constricted. His mind was being ripped in two directions and he couldn't help but scream as he slammed the door. He didn't know what was going on, but it was easy to tell where the source of his confliction was_. If I hadn't said anything where would I be now? I just did what my heart was saying, but now my heart is telling me that… Sasuke is somehow involved with what I'm looking for. It's just not fair!_

"Damn it!" Naruto wailed as he flopped down onto his own bed. Tears built up in his eyes, burning as the hot drops of water rolled out onto the sheets.

"Who am I? What am I? What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto punched the mattress, hoping that somehow he'd be answered. He couldn't help but see his mind toggle between memories of Hinata and memories of Sasuke. Deep within his heart Naruto hated himself. He hated that he caused Hinata so much pain, that he'd almost given in to a will that would have changed his friendship with Sasuke, and most of all he hated that he was so naïve as to what his heart was begging him for. _What the hell is it that I need?_

Sasuke lay in his own bed, thinking of how a few hours ago Naruto had been laying in the exact spot where he lay now. He was swallowed by a longing to hold his Naruto again. _Wait a minute did I just think that? What's going on here? Why is Naruto mine all of a sudden?_ Sasuke closed his eyes thinking genuinely on how he felt about Naruto.

Sasuke's awareness was trying to sift through these mixed emotions he had about Naruto. Theirs was always a love hate relationship. They were the closest friends, and also the most intense rivals. How could something like that change? His eyes fluttered open, a light bulb went off in his head, and quickly he dashed out the door. As he ran, thoughts of how Naruto had called his name in the night wandered blindly into his imagination.

"Naruto… why now? Of all times why now?"

A few hours after Naruto fell asleep thinking about his crisis, Sasuke came knocking at the door. Drowsily Naruto rolled off of the bed and crawled to the door. He raggedly opened the door and perked up once he saw the Uchiha waiting for him.

"Naruto I've been thinking and…"

Naruto saw how nervous Sasuke was and to be honest he felt the same awkward jitters. His throath felt like a bruised muscle as he could barely move his jaw. He silently invited the raven-haired boy inside, which he heard gratitude for in the form of a tiny murmured "Thank you."

Naruto sat down on his couch alongside Sasuke, hoping that this didn't make him feel even worse. He turned to face Sasuke who still looked as though he was trying to work out what he was going to say in his head.

"Naruto I… last night I felt…" Sasuke faltered, which was new to Naruto considering Sasuke always seemed to be infallable.

"Sasuke if you need to tell me something… _unusual_… than remember that you can always tell me anything."

Naruto knew that he sounded weird saying it, considering it was often a line that Iruka-sensei used on him to force out an answer. It was almost like pulling a trump card really, but Naruto needed Sasuke to be comfortable, otherwise they both might end up paralyzed with fear.

"Okay." Sasuke sighed taking a deep breath before speaking, "Naruto last night I felt… I don't know… attracted to you. At first I thought it was just a whim of fancy, but this morning I felt it too. I don't know what's going on, but I need to know if… you feel it too."

The ball was now in Naruto's court and he wasn't sure whether he should serve it or just toss it aside.

"Sasuke I… I can't lie to you. I did feel it too, but I don't want our friendship to be hurt because of something I feel."

Naruto looked down out of shame. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sasuke when he felt so helpless. A hand touched his chin, stopping any tears that were welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't feel that way. Nothing could ever come between us as friends, but I want to know if we… could ever be more than friends."

Naruto gave a small smile, because with those words any regret that he concealed was now lost. It was strange to feel so happy. What could happen from here? What could the two of them do? What was Hinata doing? Why was Naruto's heart controlling his actions now? These thoughts spun areound inside his skull until they seemed to puree. The two of them sat for a long while basking in the silence, never knowing the danger that was lurking, watching from afar.

"It's a shame. To think that I wouldn't have expected this, it's obviously the work of Naruto. Typical Naruto."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what's up? It's TK and if you haven't noticed another piece or two comes into this grand chess game in the next chap. Okay so all the relationship stuff is nice, but it's not my cup of tea so tell me how I'm doing. I wanna hear how you think I should progress, so PLEASE tell me how I should proceed. Well luv ya to death and R&R! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	4. Securing Love

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated X due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: U2- Beautiful Day

Chapter 4: Securing Love

"THAT'S THE ONE!" Neji and Tenten squealed yanking Anko out of the dimly lit changing room and into the open. Hinata looked up from the magazine she'd been reading.

It was usually a good sign when both Neji and Tenten spoke in unison, but the youthful Hyuuga was not expecting the beauty held before her eyes. It was luxurious and gallant, a shimmering mirage in the humility of a mortal world. Anko's hair was done neatly into a bun as she walked elegantly into the splayed beams of sunlight. The cloth was a fine aquamarine silk ornate with patterns of heavenly tenyo stitched into it.

"That's… breathtaking." Hinata's lips managed to usher forth before the sight was completely ruined when Anko opened her mouth.

"DAMN DON'T YOU GUYS EVER SHUT THE HELL UP?" Anko spat causing the two crazed fashion experts before her to cringe in terror.

"Oh wow… still the same Anko-chan." Hinata mused absent-mindedly.

To be honest, Anko had to admit that the kimono felt absolutely perfect. It was as though it was custom made to fit her body. She swiveled around a few times; feeling how every curve of her body was complimented by the exquisite craftsmanship of the kimono. Her eyes glazed over with satisfaction as she clutched at her hips, thighs, breasts, and ass observing how everything looked even more vivacious.

"So, Hinata is this to be a harbinger of today's fate?" Neji pointedly asked watching as his cousin's cheeks swelled with reluctance to answer.

"Whatever happened to you and Naruto?" Tenten queried thinking nothing of what effect it might have on Hinata's mood.

"NOTHING!" She shouted suddenly picturing the blond.

"No need to get testy, god!" The brown haired woman sighed playing with the fringe at the hem of her neckline. She looked more like a maid more than a baby doll, now that she thought about it. It hadn't really struck her until she realized that her dress was much less noble in appearance than that of Anko.

"Anko, I hope you find that the kimono is to your liking. I created that by hand, it was originally meant for… someone else." He glanced over at Tenten, "But the fit was a bit too large so I saved it. I think that you are much better suited for that particular kimono."

"Thanks kid, even if you are a bit fruity." Anko taunted receiving a small giggle from Hinata.

"Don't call Neji a fag!" Tenten barked sticking her tongue in Anko's direction.

"I didn't." Anko retorted haughtily driving yet another verbal stake into the heart of the conversation of Neji's sexual preference.

"Well I cannot explain how grateful I am brother." Hinata interjected before Neji could respond for himself.

The brunette's enraged expression softened as he heard the kind encouragement. He frivolously bypassed Anko who was still yapping at Tenten about how feminine her boyfriend was, and embraced his cousin in a warm hug. It was an unexpected surprise, which silenced everyone in the room. Tenten didn't think that Neji would actually initiate contact of any sort with Hinata. Anko was just floored that someone would gather up the gall to touch Hinata in her presence.

"I hope this means you'll visit more often." Neji voiced, smiling and releasing Hinata.

"Hai! Arigato, and farewell brother." Hinata replied heading for the door.

Anko followed suit trying to walk in the garment that was unfamiliar to her. She never really wore formal wear so it was quite a challenge. She jerked and fidgeted like a bird caught in brambles. Finally she managed to reach the door where Hinata was waiting and shut it behind her. Once out of earshot of the two fashion moguls, Hinata snuck in a well-deserved kiss from her newly dressed beauty.

"You do look beautiful." Hinata jabbed, making the Mitarashi blush and inspect herself once again.

"You think so? Well then let's show off some of this beauty."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see!" Anko smirked dragging her girl along for a ride.

ZzOOzZ

"Why did we help her again?" Tenten fumed ruffling the fringe on her baby doll dress.

"Just think of it as helping family." Neji smiled serenely.

Tenten calmed down and rested her back against the wall directly behind her. Neji approached her, trying to make her forget about Anko's childish and antagonistic nature. He stroked her cheek forcing her to look him in the eyes. As soon as she did, she lost her previous chain of thought and leaned in to meet Neji's lips. She couldn't help, but fall victim to the addictive taste of Neji's lips. It was common knowledge that her affection for the Hyuuga was fueled almost entirely on her attraction to Neji's body. She loved how whenever he was around her normally dominating attitude succumbed to the overpowering masculinity that he exuded. She would automatically perk up, and submit to almost anything that he had in mind.

"What was I talking about?" Tenten asked when their lips had parted.

"I don't know if you don't." The sly brunette remarked before capturing his love blossom's lips for a second time.

Tenten had to use both of her hands just to hold her upright against the wall. She hated this torturous way that Neji forced himself upon her. She loved how he took control of her. She couldn't make up her mind whether it was a blessing or a curse to feel so intimately attached to the stronger brunette. She eventually decided that the internal debate was pointless and she just gave in to the pure satisfaction that Neji seemed to be offering her. She slipped her delicate little fingers beneath his shirt. Dragging her nails lightly across his pale-yellow flesh, she found his hardened nipples and teased them, making him moan and voice his enjoyment in the hollow of her open lips. Her mouth vibrated and tingled with his voice as a miniscule bead of sweat trickled down her brow. She was feeling him right then, but Neji never was a day person. He never like having sex during the day, it was always reserved for the hours when light was absent.

"Please Neji." She pleaded when Neji broke from their kiss.

"Tenten, you know as well as I do-"

"Then just kiss me again!" Tenten ordered shoving her mouth back on his.

Neji chuckled as they kissed. Tenten was always anxious, always willing. As much a he hated to admit it, she was just insatiable when it came to pleasure. He knew that there was no way he could keep her entirely satisfied, but he was more than willing to try.

"Okay, maybe this time." Neji finally resigned to giving Tenten exactly what she wanted. Besides, he'd rather she get it from him than someone else.

Eagerly he unlaced the dress and sent it to the white tiled floor with a soft patter. He burned the image of Tenten's lacy undergarments to his retina. Impatiently Tenten ripped off Neji's shirt, revealing the brunette's toned muscles and dark nipples.

ZzOOzZ

Waking, Naruto noticed that his fuzzy blond head was resting quite peacefully in Sasuke's lap. He slowly got to his feet looking at how neatly Sasuke had fallen asleep on his couch. It was sweet, but at the same moment it made his head and heart hurt. It was almost like this was a dream, too god to be true, but all the more appealing if it was. He scratched his head wondering what he should do now. On one hand he could leave and run away from the huge mess he had made, or he could stick it out here and just wait for Sasuke to wake up so they could talk again. Naruto wasn't a quitter so the choice became obvious to him.

About an hour passed and Naruto had just stood there, observing how quiet Sasuke was. He was engrossed in everything that was occurring right before his eyes. He tried to memorize everything: The way Sasuke breathed, his chest rising and falling, the way his hair was strangely held in place, the smell of caramel that his skin carried. He stood there until Sasuke stirred from his slumber, mumbling softly and blinking hazily.

"Naruto? Naruto." He sighed as he realized that Naruto hadn't disappeared, but instead was standing before him.

"I'm here. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Sasuke answered as he thought about the dream he'd had about Naruto.

"Sasuke. How do we know if there's something… here?" he asked trying to muster up what little courage he had left.

"I don't know?"

It was the only reaction that seemed logical. He knew nothing about how to _love_ someone. Naruto was also very limited in his knowledge of the heart. He pondered the question for a long time, before taking his seat next to Sasuke. His thoughts filled with what he'd done to first acknowledge that he loved Hinata. It hurt him to think about Hinata, but in those few minutes of pain he remembered the one thing that had tied him to Hinata.

"A kiss." He muttered.

It was so simple, why hadn't he thought of that before?

"A kiss? You mean like that accident before?" Sasuke mentioned remembering his first kiss with Naruto when they were just kids beginning to take missions and become true ninja.

"Not exactly." Naruto shyly quipped.

He didn't know what it might prove or how he'd feel, but gracefully Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and brushed his lips against Sasuke's, pressed further feeling the warmth of his best friend and then pulled away. He felt nothing special, nothing important, or even relevant.

"Nothing." Naruto grunted leaning back into the sofa. _Damn so what was it I was feeling before? _

"Nothing?" Sasuke questioned. He was confused as well. He didn't know what to think, until his mind fluttered towards a possible solution.

Inconspicuously he crawled on top of Naruto, sitting squarely on his lap. He gently caressed the entrance to Naruto's mouth with his own. Naruto reflexively pressed back feeling the Uchiha's warmth on his body. It was almost natural to have this new feeling boiling inside him. He could feel Sasuke's tongue tasting his lips, and he opened enough to let Sasuke's tongue in. It was paralyzing and delicious to taste the slippery underside of Sasuke's tongue first, then to feel the rougher taste buds of his tongue slide along his own tongue. He groaned, feeling his pants grow tight around his groin, especially with Sasuke on that exact area. Apparently Sasuke felt it too as his lips smiled against Naruto's. Then he retracted, needing oxygen. He moved to shift his weight off of Naruto's lap, but the blond held him there.

"That was something." Naruto chuckled slightly as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke responded.

They sat there breathing heavily before Naruto brought his lips to the raven-haired boy's again. He wanted to taste Sasuke again, wanted him there always. Sasuke was more than obliged as he sweetly kissed Naruto again, wrapping his arms around the Uzumaki's head and neck. Their chests were rubbing together as they continued to french for what seemed like hours. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, feeling their erections grind together occasionally in a tantalizing display. Naruto broke their make out session temporarily.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naru-chan!" Sasuke replied gleefully before returning to his kitsune's lips.

ZzOOzZ

"Naruto!" a voice roared from the window outside. The distraught woman clutched a kunai in her hand as she stared at the cuddling couple. It sickened her to see Naruto enjoying Sasuke like that.

"Move your ass Sakura I can't see a thing!" the blond-haired kunoichi ranted at the previously mentioned woman.

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura called back kicking the girl below her.

"OW!" Ino yelped from the tree branch below Sakura's.

They were both trying to peep through the same window and were having a horrible time. Sakura was in a harsh mood because Naruto was stealing her Sasuke and Ino was having just as foul a time because she could hardly see any of the action with Sakura's fat ass in her face.

"Naruto's gonna pay!" Sakura remarked punching the brick wall that the window was embedded in.

"OW!" Sakura realized that her knuckles were throbbing from hitting such a hard surface.

"Why don't you just go confront him? That way I wouldn't have to look past your big ass!"

"SHUT UP, INO!" Sakura roared, causing motion inside the apartment.

"OH SHIT! HIDE!" Sakura hissed causing both of them to cling to branches out of view of the window.

The curtains rustled and Sasuke looked out the window, and saw that nobody could be seen. He played it off, thinking that it must have been the wind or something. The curtains closed again, a gap left enough for the two kunoichi to return to their post at the window.

"Sakura I can't see!" Ino remarked pushing the pink-haired woman out of her way.

The woman almost lost her balance, but she was able to use chakra to grab hold of the branch. She glared daggers at Ino before regaining her position. The gears in her head were already turning, trying to form a plan of splitting Naruto from Sasuke.

"Naruto's gonna get it! CHA!"

"Leave them be!" Ino commanded, throwing Sakura off balance again as she pushed her out of the way.

This time Sakura plummeted down to the snow covered ground. Luckily she had a few metal trashcans to break her fall, but she had to hurry up and find a spot to take cover before Sasuke looked out the window again. Like she'd predicted Sasuke looked out the window once again and saw nothing. He looked down at the messy trashcans and decided that it must have been cats.

"Sakura you could've gotten us in trouble." Ino yelled from her tree branch. She gracefully landed in the snow next to her rival who had taken refuge beneath a rather smelly trashcan.

"ME!" Sakura screamed. She then realized how loud she was.

"Let's get outta here!" Ino yelled yanking Sakura along as she ran down the street.

_Must've been a dog_. Sasuke persuaded himself mentally although it did sound a lot like Sakura. _Some dog_.

End Of Chapter 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to get a new keyboard due to the fact that it kept jamming up. There were a lot of crumbs and soda residue inside so I just chucked it across the room. Not bright, I know. I've already started dirtying up the new one, because when I write I just have to keep my mouth busy. HEY GET YOUR HEADS OUTTA THE GUTTER I MEAN FOOD (and sometimes objects)! Pervs:P I can't be a hypocrite though! Anyway I hope you're digging the story so far. Totally loved all the kisses in this chap, but hated that I had to describe Neji. He's the hardest character for me to picture naked so I hope I did well. You be the judge. Any who, I wanna be done with this first section before Christmas so I'm really pushing myself. That means I really need help on whether or not the characters sound OOC and Stuff! Well I should get to work on the next chap while this one's fresh in my mind so keep readin' and showin' me love! Remember it's my first fic, so please give me feedback. XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	5. Run In

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Alanis Morisette- You Oughta Know

Chapter 5: Run In

Running down the village streets Hinata vividly remembered her evening with Anko. They were both dressed in fine kimonos and enjoying the peace a traditional kabuki play. Then they'd ended up at Anko's house, which was the perfect place to crash considering how exhausted she'd been. The night was pretty uneventful aside from the fact that they'd cuddled up in her bed naked. Hinata could clearly remember how hot Anko was, her tightly curving breasts poised strikingly above her lean, fit, and almost muscular stomach. Below that she saw a silver umbilicus (AKA belly button) ring glittering securely over a patch of meshed curly hairs. Her eyes were hungry and wide with anticipation as she snuggled close to her Mitarashi girl.

As she dashed along the sidewalk she felt the brisk breeze blowing up her skirt. _Why of all days did I choose today to wear a skirt?_ She questioned inaudibly. As she flitted swiftly past other villagers and shinobi alike her mind was set squarely on continuing her training. Although she was in love with Anko, her heart still bled with displeasure for Naruto. She was now using training, not as a method of growing stronger, but as a way to forget her pain. She darted through the clumps of people just standing and walking around the village. Soon her eyes rested on the sight of the shinobi training grounds that she so desperately needed at that time.

ZzOOzZ

Naruto had been training since six in the morning. He couldn't get over how unscrupulous he'd been yesterday. His hands were almost numb from punching the trees with his bare hands. He looked down at the small black beads surrounding his right wrist. He recalled how he'd used his chakra to infuse those beads with energy so that he'd restrain himself. He sighed gazing down at the heavy burden and then continued tearing away at bark of the old oak.

His mind wandered to Hinata, thinking about how he'd done that for her, for them. Now that they were separated he didn't know whether it would be the same. He'd been thinking about her and all the people he loved in his life when he crafted the mechanism, but things had changed, but he could feel that the chakra laced beads had not. There was a funny pang in his heart as he felt the beads jingle. Oh shit, she couldn't be here. Not now, of all times, why now? Naruto pondered. Snapping out of his thoughts, he tried to find somewhere to hide. It didn't matter where; he just had to take cover from the coming Hyuuga. Quickly he dodged about hearing footsteps rushing through the woods. Finding no other solution, Naruto buried himself in snow and waited for Hinata to pass. He peeked out through the snow hoping to see his ex-girlfriend glide past without any qualms. Sadly this was not the case.

"I just have to forget. Forget everything!" Hinata screeched finally slowing not too far from the mound in which Naruto had hidden.

She halted before the freshly scarred oak that Naruto had been punching just a few minutes earlier. She took note of how freshly mutilated the tree was and almost froze with intimidation. She glanced around for a few seconds and then Naruto noticed her face looked scrunched. He then realized that she was using her Byakugan to survey the area. Her eyes darted about the scene for a long moment and then her eyes rested on the very hill of snow that Naruto'd buried himself in.

"Get out of there, jerk!" Hinata screamed throatily causing Naruto to leap out of the frigid frost without hesitation.

"H-h-Hinata h-hi!" Naruto stuttered, almost as if they'd swapped personas.

"Don't hand me that BS you sorry ass son of a-"

"Hey d-don't have to be so harsh." Naruto interjected as he stepped closer to Hinata.

He had to take control of the situation. There was no way that he could let Hinata trample all over his heart. He was already hurting enough on her behalf. She was coming closer and her rage was not fleeting, nor was her Byakugan. Soon they were face-to-face, eye-to-eye, and heart-to-heart. At first Hinata's ire overrode her senses, making her infuriated and frustrated with Naruto's betrayal of her trust. Then her Byakugan was allowed a split-second's dominance and in that second she detected something foreign to the blond's usually perky persuasion. Something… elusive… exotic amidst his casually gleeful demeanor, and it was just lurking beneath the surface of his personality.

At first she thought she'd imagined it, but after letting the image recess in the back of her mind she determined that it was genuine sorrow he felt eating him up inside. Hinata clenched her fists at her side, knowing not whether her anger was being concentrated into disappointment or just more confusion and fury. Slowly a tear streamed down white skin. She looked up realizing that as she was weeping, so to was Naruto. Both of them were bawling, crumbling under the weight of their own suppressed emotions. Their stinging tears dripping slowly and then crystallizing right on their skin.

A long silence passed before Hinata rested her head in Naruto's chest. Almost instinctively, but with a second of hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her snugly against his bright orange jacket. They stood their absorbing the awkward warmth cycling between them. Hinata knew that she was digressing by clinging to Naruto so, but… she never wanted him to leave her in the first place. _What would Anko think?_ She forced herself to realize that she was no longer available. Naruto didn't want this contact; he knew that his heart would not accept Hinata as his own. Frantically Naruto's mind was screaming for him to let go of Hinata, but his body was not responding.

"Naruto p-please let go!" Hinata sputtered, grabbing control of her dumb-founded heart.

With that she threw his arm right off of her shoulder. It was so unlike her to do that, but her mind was set on Anko. Naruto had dumped her point blank and she just wanted to move on, not wanting to feel the same sense of loss and misunderstanding that had been shown to her before. Naruto stared astonished at this new spark of courage that had grown within his ex-girlfriend. He looked hurt at first, but he knew in his heart that if she hadn't stopped him then he would've had to do it himself.

"Naruto… I've found someone else." Hinata growled proudly.

"You have?" Naruto implied that he didn't think she could bounce back so easily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"Does he treat you… kindly."

"Of course she does!" Hinata laughed cheekily seeing as Naruto's expression shifted from disbelief to incredulous envy.

"So how are you doing in that department?" Hinata reflected the query back at her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm… okay I guess." He did not want to put on that he thought there might be something between him and Sasuke.

There was nothing more said about love between the two as Naruto avoided saying much more than it was ok. Naruto was obviously interested in just exactly who was sweeping Hinata off of her feet, but he feared asking anything more for the details might just crush any affection he still held for the Hyuuga.

"So what happens to us now?" Naruto asked feeling that they couldn't just go their separate ways without even acknowledging that something was terribly different about their relationship.

"We can still be friends I guess, right?"

"Yeah! Friends!" Naruto suddenly became chipper at the ease and willingness of Hinata to still accept them as friends and not as bitter enemies.

They stood there staring each other in the eyes for a long time, seeing no real reason to move. They examined one another thoroughly, until Hinata's gaze fell on the black bracelet wrapping Naruto's wrist. Her mute expression grew soft and almost forlorn as she admired how much care and detail had been put into creating the bracelet.

"How will you remove that?"

"It's a curse. I did it myself. I'll find a way to break the curse without breaking my own handiwork."

"B-but Naruto… you know as well as I do that there is no way to break that curse without-"

"I know as well as you do the curse that I wrote myself, but it's not that simple. If I remove the bracelet without removing the curse then I'm bound to die." Naruto somberly stated.

It was true, but Hinata couldn't stop the beating of her heart and how much it was telling her that she was partially if not totally guilty for the dilemma that Naruto had to face now. He was stuck and now of all times when she could help, she felt helpless. She knew that even if she found some way to deceive Naruto into believing that she only had eyes for him, in her mind she knew that it could never be completely, utterly, and unequivocally authentic. They stood there once again veiled in melancholy quiet.

"Naruto… do you still love me?" Hinata had to say something, but she wasn't expecting that to be the first thing that flung from her lips. The syllables were hard and broken in the stale December wind.

"Yes." He admitted, adding promptly, "we're still close, our relationship is just changed that's all."

"I… I understand." Hinata finally accepted these terms and agreed wordlessly with Naruto that no more be said between the two of them.

ZzOOzZ

"Well that was weird?" Ino comically spoke as she peeked from behind a tall and barren tree.

"These pictures will be too when I show the to Sasuke!" Sakura grinned evilly.

"Give me that damn camera you snot-nosed little billboard-brow!" Ino urged pounding her knuckles into the top of Sakura's skull.

"OW!"

"What was that?" Hinata asked looking around wildly.

"Probably some birds." Naruto shrugged off the minor interruption of squawking wildlife.

"Sakura first you almost get us caught at Sasuke's and now this!"

"Shut up Ino!"

"That's why all the guys just overlook you, because they know you're just a dangerous little peeping tom."

"Oh and what are you? You're looking at exactly the same thing I am!"

"Yeah, but I'm not interfering. In all actuality I'm more like a guardian angel, an advocate for the love of Konoha Villagers. Protector of romance!"

"Protecting romance from what?"

"If you must know… sabotaging, conniving, belligerent, and conceited bitches, say for instance… you!"

"HEY! I'm not conceited!" Sakura crowed.

"What was that?" Hinata asked staring around once more, using her Byakugan this time, but being distracted by Naruto's comforting pleas. Forgetting about the strange noise, Hinata returned her eyes to the blond.

"You stupid little prick!" Ino hissed pounding Sakura's cranium once more.

"Stop doing that." Sakura groaned her head beginning to throb with a headache from all the physical abuse her head was taking today.

"I'm still not giving you my camera." Sakura grumbled gripping the digital camera in her tiny little fingers.

It was menacing this power that Sakura had and Ino didn't like that. As long as Sakura held ill will towards the couples within the Hidden Leaf Village then Ino would always have reason to intervene and sabotage the Haruno's plans of sabotaging love. Actually most of the complex schemes that Sakura came up with were never even noticed because of how quickly Ino was able to disable the strategies.

"Just watch Ino! Sasuke will be mine." Sakura yelped.

"When will you just give up on that Sakura? He's a grown man and he's never even given you the time of day. He doesn't care about you, your dramatics, or even those stupid pictures that you plan on showing him. The truth always comes to the light, even if people like you exist just to try and manipulate the truth for their own benefit."

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura demanded more than yelled.

"Why, because you know it's true?"

Ino really was hitting below the belt and she knew it. Sakura was close to tears, but she thought not of revoking her sinister ways, but instead plotted on what would make her look the best to Sasuke. It really was a challenge to act like she was just a friend looking out for Sasuke's best interests when she wanted to be so much more than that.

"Face it Sakura, as hard as you try you'll never be anything more than a thorn in his side if you keep trying to destroy his love life like this. You think if you actually tear apart his love life that you'll somehow be closer to him. It's never worked before, why would it work now? Even if you were the last chick on the face of the planet I doubt that Sasuke would actually even consider you as a mate. It's just not possible." Ino preached with the wisdom of a thousand sages, but Sakura still yet tried as hard as she could to ignore the factual statements that were opposing her deepest fantasy.

"You don't understand Ino. You pretend to know all this stuff about love, but where's all the screaming adoring love puppies that you've acquired with this deep vault of experience that you claim to hold."

This was a jab at Ino and it hurt just as much as everything that she was saying to Sakura. It was no secret that Ino hadn't had a date in forever, but she never told anyone about how insecure she was with herself. She felt that it was her duty to remain a wallflower and live her life as a spinster. The only things she could be committed to were work and friends. There was just simply no room for love in her life.

"Shut up Sakura!" Ino grumbled glaring hatefully at Sakura.

"Why? Because you know it's true? Ino… Pig!" Sakura's voice held a certain malevolent quality that just spurred Ino right over the edge of common sense.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SORRY, SADISTIC, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF TRAILERPARK TRASH!" Ino roared before vanishing in a thin cloud of smog.

It was a bittersweet victory, but Sakura had to do the same so as to avoid Naruto and Hinata's eyes. She reappeared in the village and decided she'd hold off on the pictures until an opportune moment came into focus.

_Sorry Ino, but these pictures might just be the only chance I have at getting Sasuke to respect me as his one and only!_ Her thoughts were both twisted and unrealistic, but in her mind she knew that there had to be some truth in all of this. She didn't care if she hurt anyone in the process, Sasuke would be her's and her's alone.

ZzOOzZ

The blond-haired woman sat curled up in the corner of her room. Sniffling and tearing there was no stopping this hurt she felt inside. Her best friend since childhood was very blunt and crude, but never had she found her weakness and struck it at such a dark cord that it made her retaliate in such a fierce manner. She had never felt so angry before; she always just accepted her fate with open arms, but Sakura had just pushed all the wrong buttons and she became volatile in a matter of seconds.

"If Sakura ever pulls a stunt like that again…" Ino whimpered hugging her pillow close to her chest and groaning some more. Her throat felt heavy and dry, but her heart felt like a soggy sponge slowly sinking to the pit of her stomach.

She gripped the pillow even tighter as she remembered how loud she'd screamed. It sounded like a dragon had just torn itself away from her vocal chords and bloomed forth in an infernal frenzy. She couldn't even believe she'd said such a cruel and callous thing, but Sakura had it coming. If Sakura really was planning on enacting her plot with the pictures then Ino would definitely make sure that it backfired… horribly.

Still thinking about seeing Hinata and Naruto confront each other in the snowy woods, Ino's memories kept creeping back to the fact that Naruto's bracelet was one of their main topics. What the hell is so special about that black bracelet? He's worn it since… I can't remember? It never seemed like a big deal before. How could it threaten Naruto's life? Is it that serious? Is there really a curse? The ideas clashed within here imagination until she finally fell asleep.

In her dreams she saw Sakura presenting her pictures to Sasuke. Then she saw Sasuke breaking Naruto's bracelet. And to end her most puzzling dream, that Anko woman was kissing Hinata beneath a small cherry blossom tree. It was all so random, and yet so realistic. When she awakened she wrote down all of the happenings she saw in her dreams, thinking that she might have had a small dose of precognition, as was often the case with her dreams. She recorded them in her dream diary so as not to forget, and then drowsily she tried to resume her sleep.

End of Chapter 

A/N: So I know this is a wad of chapters I'm going to be uploading, but hey you guys won't mind will ya? I plan to be done with this first part very soon. So Hinata and Naruto met up. There was talk of a mysterious lethal bracelet, and Sakura is up to something nefarious. To put the icing on the cake, Ino has a strange dream that may or may not be tied to reality. Well that's it for me trying to be the mysterious writer guy; all I can say is I love you all so much and hope you enjoy these new chaps. I actually think I know I how far I want this (my first fic) to go, but I'll leave that for you to discover a little bit later. Well I love you so much and you know the drill. No, not the drill where you get on all fours, the other one! Silly reader, tricks are for those who R&R! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	6. Caught In Rapture

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Janet Jackson- Would You Mind

Chapter 6: Caught In Rapture

Ice had caused most training to be called off. The weather was neither kind, nor bearable. Very few villagers were walking about in the midst of a foggy sleet storm. Droplets of water coated everything in a thick sheet of ice. As far as the eye could see there was glittering transparent-white frost. It seemed like an unforgiving environment to try and make habitable, but as long as you stayed within the walls of your home you were safe.

Naruto had made the dangerous venture to Sasuke's house right after he'd finished talking with Hinata that day. As soon as he reached the gates of the training grounds, the terrible storm came in. Feeling accountable for Hinata, Naruto went back and escorted Hinata to her house before he resolved to visit Sasuke. As he ran on the slick ice, he came very near to colliding with the ground several times, but luckily he was able to gain just enough balance to proceed further. As he came to Sasuke's door chilly and soaked to the marrow with unbelievably cold water, he took off the soggy and intolerable outer layer of his clothing. He knocked on the door, clad in a tank top and black briefs (which were still pretty wet, but he'd rather not intrude upon his teammate naked). The glossy wooden door creaked open slightly as Sasuke peeked out wearily before it swung open full scale and Naruto was tugged in along with his wet clothes.

"H-hi S-Sasuke!" Naruto's teeth chattered as he presented the most childish smile he could muster.  
"Dobe, you idiot! You could have caught pneumonia out in that storm. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry to be such a pain, but I was kinda in the area and I figured you might let me stay here until the weather lets up." Naruto lied. There was no way in hell he was in the immediate area, and the fact that he was thoroughly soaked should have been proof enough but…

"Of course! What you think I'd let you stay out there and freeze your ass off like some stray dog?" Sasuke chided making Naruto's grin widen with humor.

"T-thanks."

"You sure you don't want to take a warm shower and get out of those… damp clothes." His mind was visiting fantasies of just undressing Naruto and warming him up himself.

"Cool! Thanks teme!" he laughed and trotted off towards the bathroom leaving Sasuke to marvel at how firm Naruto's buttocks was.

Growing fonder and fonder of the idea that Naruto actually was pretty darn cute, Sasuke went to go find Naruto some reasonable clothes. He pulled out some green plaid pajama bottoms and couldn't find anything to go underneath. _Why didn't I do laundry before he came over? Stupid, baka-yaro!_

Sasuke retreated to the kitchen where he began making grilled cheese sandwiches and soup to warm Naruto's stomach once he got out of the shower. The tomato soup was steaming and ready as were the grilled cheese sandwiches, but no sign of Naruto. Sasuke set up bowls and plates at the table for Naruto and him. Still no Naruto, which was unusual considering his nose could always smell food before it was even being served.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke called trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah." Naruto responded coming into the room with nothing covering his body. Sasuke turned to see his blond completely naked and was shocked with an instant nosebleed.

"Where are some clothes I can wear?" Naruto asked.

"Um… there are some pajamas on my bed. You can wear those until I actually get you some real clothes."

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled taking note of the fact that Sasuke could not stop staring and drooling.

Sasuke stood there trying to clean himself up before Naruto returned. As soon as the blond walked in, Sasuke was able to control his body. He glanced up at the Uzumaki, searing the image of beauty into the back of his mind.

"Well let's eat!" Sasuke broke the silence and so they began to devour the food before them.

"Wow you're one hell of a cook, Sasuke." Naruto piped as he finished his meal.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Sasuke said picking up the plates and going to wash the dishes.

Naruto was wearing the green plaid pajama bottoms and nothing else as he sat at the table while Sasuke washed the dishes. He saw how matronly Sasuke seemed, how hardworking he was. Naruto took it upon himself to come behind Sasuke like he had before, clasping his arms around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke just smiled sweetly and continued to wash the dishes. It was calm to be there in Naruto's warm embrace.

"So, you always had to take care of yourself?" Naruto asked as he held on to Sasuke.

"Unh." The raven-haired man squeaked back in recognition

"Hmm." Naruto hummed in Sasuke's ear, his bare chest clinging to the paler boy's back.

"Stop that!" Sasuke squealed even though he didn't really mean it.

"Stop what?" Naruto hummed again sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

It was a turn on to have Naruto behind him like that, whispering infectiously in his ear. It was a turn on to feel Naruto's taut nipples rubbing through his shirt. It was a turn on to hear the water running in the sink, mingling with the sound of dripping water outside the window. The chafing of his erection within his pants was turning him on. Everything was turning him on and there was no way he could slow this passion building up inside him.

"N-Naruto. Please… Please d-don't… stop!" he panted out feeling precum barely dripping within his boxers.

"Don't stop what?" Naruto was teasing him, flecking his tongue into the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Huh… nh… just don't… stop." Sasuke groaned his hands moving from the faucet, to his hips, to Naruto's golden locks, to Naruto's ass. It was euphoria and confusion, not knowing this feeling that was corroding his insides and making him feel this pleased.

Naruto turned Sasuke around so that they faced each other. He kissed Sasuke and the raven did nothing but submit to the lust he was feeling burning deep within him. Naruto's tongue slid gently over the valley of Sasuke's bottom lip. He tasted the bitterness of tea that had accompanied his meal. It tasted different though, not so much bitter as it was bittersweet. He didn't like the tea, but it was richly mixed with the heavenly tang of Sasuke's natural state. He felt Sasuke's lips suck gingerly around the tip of his tongue. Naruto inhaled that deep caramel scent that was purely Uchiha and he sighed. It was now he that was being teased by the enduring whimsy that was Sasuke. He pulled away giving a chance for both of them to retrieve air.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he felt the rigid length grinding against his bare stomach through cotton pants.

Sasuke regained his composure and knew that Naruto was feeling the same way that he was. Swiftly grabbing the moment, Sasuke lifted Naruto up in his arms bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He knew that he wasn't ready to go all the way with Naruto, but he was sure that he would at least cuddle close to his beautiful blond.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed up to his Uchiha, "What's an uke?"

ZzOOzZ

Anko lay in the warm bath thinking about what she wanted to do with Hinata. Her body was covered in foam and bubbly froth from the bubble bath that she'd dumped into the water. Her eyes were lidded with lust as she gently tucked her fingers in the very area that needed attention the most. Her fingers graced over her clit as she heaved a sigh of passion. She was reluctant to think that it was not Hinata caressing her in that delightful manner. Settling in the deep pool of joy she'd found thinking of her younger partner, she wondered what Hinata's hobby was.

"I've got my candies to keep me occupied and Neji and Tenten have fashion, but… Hina-chan never said what she likes to do for fun."

"She could just train like she always does early in the mornings and late at night. I hope she didn't go out to train today." Anko mumbled feeling pity for the younger woman's possible predicament.

Dipping her chin below the water she felt her mind grow fuzzy and she yawned. She was kind of sleepy, but this bath was just relaxing enough. She dunked her head beneath the surface of the water and stayed there for a few minutes. She came back up feeling moisture all over her body. She gazed out the open window next to her bathtub and saw all the icy branches and tree limbs glowing and sparkling with twilight sun. _Hinata, what do you do… to hide the pain?_ She dunked her head below the water again thinking hard on that sole topic.

ZzOOzZ

Muffling a deep moan in gray satin sheets, Hinata dreamt about how much she wanted Anko right then. She had resolved any anger that she'd bore for Naruto and now she needed something… someone to settle this overzealous feeling of happiness. Her dreams revolved around that sexy vixen of unknown origin.

HINATA'S DREAM

"Anko… please… do it again!" she panted the black leather straps digging into her wrists as she struggled to go further… deeper into the pleasure that Anko was applying to her.

"_Na-Ah! Not until I hear it!" Anko said mischievously._

_Hinata was strapped by the wrists to the headboard of a twin size bed, her face and chest facing towards the mattress. Her legs were not bound, but instead she was on her knees, her behind facing upwards. Anko was straddled behind her, a black leather whip ornamented with metal studs clutched dominantly in her powerful fist. The red markings left by the object of flagellation were stinging with pain, but in some sadistic masochistic way it felt perfectly gratifying. Her eyes rolled back in elation as she drew her breath fully. The tiny metal studs grazed over her skin slowly causing a prickling sensation across the tender flesh. It was delectably right._

"_Say it." The whip smacked brutally against her reddened ass cheeks and as it occurred Hinata screamed in partial humiliation, partial submission, and partial adoration._

"_ANKO, Oh god. Do it please!" _

_The thin jet-black whip whacked the raw skin again, and then coolly stroked her hardened pussy. Her face flushed as she felt the cold metals spikes gracing her ward skin._

END DREAM

Hinata smiled in her sleep, as she knew that someday she might be doing this in real life. She curled up to the fluffy white pillow in her arms, wishing so that it was Anko. She wanted Anko onto of her, straddling her, all over her, on every inch of skin that covered her body. It was almost like an obsession, as she wanted those beautiful and calloused hands groping, fondling, and tugging at her sensitive flesh.

"Anko…" She mumbled in her sleep, dreaming of how kind and aggressive the Mitarashi could be in bed.

She rolled over, tangling in the sheets. Her eyes roamed freely underneath the cover of her eyelids. The sun was creeping below the horizon outside her bedroom window. Darkness was swallowing her room and soon there was nothing left but the sighing coos she made in her sleep. She was alone in her room, but in her dreams they were together.

ZzOOzZ

Sasuke had been mystified as to why such a question would suddenly be uttered from his new boyfriend's lips, but he knew that what he said might just change everything. He didn't really know what the term meant, for if it dealt with love he knew just about as much about it as Naruto did.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully as he placed the blond down on the bed.

"Oh. I thought you might know, but… all I know is that I've heard Kakashi mention it. He usually talks about it when he's talking about his guy on guy porn so." Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke flush and redden with embarrassment.

"Well maybe we should ask someone else later, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Sasuke-kun." Naruto giggled and grinned up at the raven-haired Uchiha above him.

Sasuke just nodded and made a mental note to ask someone about that later. Naruto wanted to thank Sasuke, so he leaned up to kiss the blushing man. He savored the sweetness of Sasuke's lips, finding that there was no stopping his urges within to deepen the kiss. Sasuke made things easier by lowering his head so that Naruto wouldn't have to lean forward. Their tongues tangled in a duet of lust as only the two of them could. Naruto's fingers intertwined with silky raven tresses, his exposed chest rising up to meet Sasuke's. The light was barely glimmering in from the window. The sun was almost below the outline of a shadowy platform of land, and Sasuke was relishing the sight of strawberry light glowing illustriously against Naruto's tanned face. Those alluring cerulean irises gazing endearingly back at him were cause enough to take a snapshot. He smiled softly at the enticing blond and received a gentle, almost knowing, smile from the other boy. It was like he knew exactly why Sasuke was just absorbing the image of such a beautiful blond lying in his bed. He wished he could just whisper forever how much he loved Naruto, how beautiful he thought Naruto was.

"Sasuke… You're so… cute." Naruto whispered as he gazed at Sasuke.

"You too."

Sasuke lowered his tongue to Naruto's cheek, lapping up the taste of his soft skin. Automatically Naruto let out a whimper that was ungodly, making Sasuke's bulge tighten within his pants. He traced the curves of Naruto's face, down to his jaw, and then to his Adam's apple. There was no fighting back the horribly sensual moans and whines that flooded out of Naruto's gullet. He loved playing with the blond this way. Even though he knew that it was fun to tease and ridicule the blond when they were younger, this kind of teasing seemed to be even more intoxicatingly satisfying.

Sasuke dragged his route down Naruto's neck, over his collarbone and to his chest. He let his tongue circle over one perky nipple and then the other. He puffed his breath on them earning a soft giggle of contentment.

"You like that?" Sasuke huffed in his seductively handsome voice.

"God Sasuke." Naruto purred running his fingers through those velvety black hairs.

"Just relax, Dobe." Sasuke said making Naruto pout for a second, but his expression was eclipsed by the intense look of desire that emerged.

ZzOOzZ

Unbeknownst to the distracted lovers, a pair of eyes was watching from the window.

"Wow… I didn't know… Why am I always the one who gets left out? Man, this is… kinda hot! Hmm… wow… I didn't know Sasuke could do that with his tongue!"

End of Chapter 

A/N: Okay so I know I've added another mystery character to this chap, but I promise I won't overload you with too many things going on at once. This new person won't have a whole lot to do with the story other than to be kind of like a plaything on the side. Like an appetizer before the main course, or a side dish. Kind of like Neji and Tenten were in the chaps with Anko's kimono. I've been very sleep deprived working on this story, so much so that I was working for like five hours straight on this story (Keeping My mouth busy… with food. Pervs!) And I totally forgot that I left my phone on silent. Needless to say, when I finally did check, my friends were pretty pissed. I had to come up with some kind of cover story until they finally read that I have actually been at work on a story. Well I hope the sensual stuff was okay. I know that a lot of times when I write it just becomes mediocre so tell me how bad I did and where it doesn't make sense please. Well I lurve every one of you and I hope you'll keep readin' and reviewin'

PS: I know my music taste is like totally wonky so please don't ream me a new ass hole for that one (But if you've ever heard it then you'd know why I picked it for THIS chapter!" :P

XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	7. First Hand Glimpse of Love in Twilight

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Shaggy- Lonely Lover

Chapter 7: First Hand Glimpse of Love in Twilight

Squinting through the blinds of Sasuke's bedroom window, the ninja watched in pure enthrallment. He was transfixed by the exclusive show that he seemed to be pirating from the room. Sunset was letting the sky slip into a state of darkness. Stars were visible in the sky, but less and less was becoming visible within the darkening room. The man sighed seeing that it was futile to try and pry further into the private lives of his peers. He just wished somehow this lonely disparity could leave him.

"Damn it Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!" The brunette growled under his breath. His golden eyes flashed in the newly born night.

Gleaming ivory fangs shown past soft brown lips, moistened and plump. Kiba cursed himself, for he shouldn't have stopped when he whiffed that familiar scent out of the air. It was Sasuke Uchiha's scent that he'd picked up, but it was different. It was mingled with the aroma of Naruto Uzumaki, but both smells were even different than normal. He followed his nose, which led him up to this small perch right outside of Sasuke's bedroom window. When he'd seen the two together, he felt that he should leave immediately. However the canine superpower that had directed him to the spot was now tying him down. This smell was affecting him, turning his beastly inner self. As is common among dogs and other animals, one couple in heat attracts more animals and persuades them to the very same status. It too was true for Kiba could feel his body coursing with blood and chakra, stronger and hungrier than ever. He was voracious for… something. Not just something, but someone.

"Curse this Inuzuka blood." Kiba moaned, for now another beastly ability was taking hold of his senses

"God… Sasuke do it again!" Naruto wailed.

Kiba could hear the voices ringing in his ears, yearning, calling, and pleading with him to surrender to the sexual tension building in his groin area. His lean hips rested against the window as he tried to turn and escape. His legs wouldn't move.

"Move damn it!" Kiba commanded.

"Naruto… I love it when you whine like that!"

"God I gotta get outta here fast." Kiba grunted frenetically, his body burning from the inside out.

"S-s-Sasuke!"

"Feet Move!"

It was already too late, for his kakis were too tight and throbbing around his package. He felt a chilly gale caress his face, forcing him to let out a shuddering gasp. Kiba bit his sleeve trying to hold back a groan that was straggling in the back of his throat. His breath hitched and he felt a gagging cough trembling in his mouth. The cold and his heat were not blending well and he was stuck like glue.

"Mmm… Naru-chan, you taste so…"

"Damn it all to hell! Gotta get outta here!" Kiba squirmed trying to move his legs, but they were despondent and suddenly images were flooding through his mind in a haphazard fashion. Sasuke licking at Naruto, Sakura naked, Ino making out with Kakashi, Jiraiya on top of Itachi, Choji jerking off Shikamaru, Kurenai nibbling Tsunade's nipples, Lee and Tenten in a strange 69, Hinata and Neji providing some graphic incest. His mind was reeling with imaginary circumstances that were doing nothing but worsen his erection.

"I want you Sasuke!"

"Move, Move, for the love of god Move damn it!"

"Kiba?"

The voice rang clear in the shell of his ear. He turned his head slightly too see that positioned right behind him was a familiar face. His comrade Shino was squatting right behind his back, just as he was. He still couldn't move and this was a terrible way to get caught.

"Shino?" Kiba asked trying to keep his cool as much as possible, but the heat was flooding his brain with visions, images of Shino. Kiba imagined for a mere second, indulging lightly in the fantasy that was playing out in his head. He thought of Shino's pale complexion in plain view. His nude body exposed to the world. Those glorious eyes piercing right through the Inuzuka, as he stood tall and muscular before his dog-like companion. I wonder how big he is? Kiba blushed, but soon resumed his emotionless expression in the hopes of fooling Shino into believing that there was a perfectly logical and reasonable excuse as to why he was right outside Sasuke's bedroom window.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Shino inquired sending chills right up Kiba's spine. His voice was rich and inviting, melodious to hear as it tore through the December gusts.

"I'm… kind of… just… well… I… can't move." Kiba said fumbling forever to say what might just cover his motives without any suspicion from the mysterious Aburame man.

"I see." Shino said knowingly. As he squatted behind the Inuzuka his thighs were at either side of Kiba's. He was practically molded to the other boy with expert precision.

"This is getting weird." Kiba mumbled feeling both uncomfortable and enticed.

ZzOOzZ

It had been a reasonably normal twilight as Shino Aburame leapt from rooftop to rooftop in his regular fashion. He always had this habit of hopping around the higher areas of the village before he went home for the night. Snow and ice rested on the rooftops, true, but with as much chakra s he was using to cling to the shingles and such the slick surfaces were reduced to water in a matter of milliseconds. As he dashed along his kikai sensed something strange in the air. As he drew closer to an apartment building, his kikai "smelled" this chemical substance growing stronger. As his kikai grew hungry for this substance, he too felt a rather strange sensation of… longing. He and his kikai beetles were both… craving this oddly delicious scent. It was a hunger, but one not of the stomach, but of the heart. As he stood on the rooftop he not only smelled the pheromones, but he heard an oddly recognizable voice murmuring and growling. He looked down around the walls of the building until he spotted the source of all the commotion.

He softly walked down the wall using his chakra to balance and then snuck up behind Kiba who seemed most troubled, but at the same time he was secreting such divine pheromones. The kikai were crawling in frenzy beneath his skin, his body was reacting in a way it never had before. He barely could constrain the beetles as he whispered out Kiba's name. The reaction he received was more than puzzling.

"I'm… kind of… just… well… I… can't move."

"How can I help?" He whispered trying to hold his body back from getting too close to Kiba, but it was harder than it appeared to be.

"I… um… I can't move my legs." Kiba mumbled feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing.

Shino didn't know what was compelling him, but he stood, grabbing Kiba around the waist. He carried the brown as he walked back up to the building's roof. As a matter of fact it actually felt… good to have the brunette in his arms. Shino stood there, noticing that the sun had vanished beneath the curtain of night. Kiba was motionless as he stared of in the opposite direction at the crescent moon, which hung primly against an ocean of black embroidered with pearly stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kiba gasped feeling momentary escape from the heat that had spurred in him.

"Yeah." Shino replied sitting down next to his teammate.

"Shino, why'd you help me?"

"I thought you needed help."

"But you just seem like the kind of person who doesn't like to get involved in other people's business." Kiba spoke, never removing his shining golden gaze from the albite-colored moon.

"Hmm… I saw you were… stuck, so I decided to assist you in freeing yourself."

"Thanks." Kiba said a note of appreciation ringing in his voice that was seldom heard by his fellow shinobi.

They sat there staring at the moon for a good long while, taking in the various constellations and planets that could be seen hovering around it. The cold became more intense and Kiba wasn't wearing his signature jacket like he always did. He'd forgotten it at home, since he thought he was only going to be out for a few minutes. Now he was cold and shivering, but he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Kiba… are you cold?" Shino asked, but he got no answer. Instead his inquiry was met with the sound of shuffling as Kiba scooted closer to his friend. Shino opened his jacket and let the Inuzuka lay his head on his chest. He covered the other side of Kiba's face with the jacket, just enough to keep him warm.

Kiba felt the heat come back, this time it was caused by his own inner workings as he inhaled the lavish scent of Shino. It was like breathing in apple cider, the deep fruity fragrance tingling the back of his nostrils. Shino felt the warmth of Kiba's head through his t-shirt. Drawn together by the cold, the two of them remained there motionlessly soaking in the night for several hours. Then when it got too cold, Shino was the first to speak.

"Kiba, if you want… we can go back to my house."

"Sure… if you don't mind."

"I don't."

Kiba wasn't epecting what happened next, for Shino rose to his feet and stripped himself of his jacket and allowed Kiba to wear it. Kiba put it on hastily and as soon as he had it zipped up, Shino grabbed the bewildered brunette and slung him over his shoulder. He normally would have protested, but the elements were working against this. He was exhausted (both mentally and physically) he was cold, and he was in the arms of Shino. That last factor was the main point latching his lips shut, but he didn't fully understand why. His body felt drained from being pulled in so many different directions by his senses. The support of Shino's strong shoulder carrying him effortlessly was all that he could remember before his eyes closed and the world faded into a dream.

ZzOOzZ

Shino smiled as he came inside his house. He removed the jacket from Kiba and placed him on his bed. He pulled the covers over his teammate who seemed to have slowed the secretion of his pheromones. The kikai were settling back down, but Shino couldn't help but notice that his body was ever so close to Kiba's. He leaned over the other boy engaged in the view of his slumbering features. Satisfied with the image he'd saved in his memory he pulled back to get off of the bed. Suddenly as if on cue, Kiba's hand reached out, pulling Shino back.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Well… I thought you needed some sleep."

"Don't you?" Kiba pursued the matter further.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to… disturb you."

"There's enough room in the bed… I mean I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be putting me out… I thought I'd just sleep on the couch."

"Just… please don't leave." Kiba mumbled at a volume that was barely audible.

"Sure." Shino sighed, giving in to the man's begging.

Kiba smiled softly as the brunette crawled under the sheets beside him. Kiba pulled Shino closer, leaning his head on the Aburame's shoulder. The kikai were going crazy now, Shino was hard, and the icing on the cake… Kiba was kissing the pale shoulder upon which he was leaning.

"Kiba… are you ok?"

"Of course." Kiba answered kind of puzzled by the sudden question.

"So you don't mind sleeping with me?" Shino asked wanting to make sure that Kiba wasn't just really anxious underneath it all.

"Why would I mind? I mean… you're… nice." Kiba wasn't sure if he said what he was meaning to say, but the point seemed to come across loud and clear to Shino.

Shino smirked and let his lids shut as he heard Kiba's voice dwindle into a soft hush.

"G'night Shino." He uttered into Shino's neck.

"Goodnight, Kiba."

"I love you Shino." Kiba mouthed wordlessly.

End of Chapter 

A/N: Okay, don't be too mad at me because this is a pretty short chap, it has nothing truly to do with the main portion of the story, and it's very… unusual for me to write, but I really need practice writing this… soft stuff because I'm really no good at this so. I figured why not just use the side story as a… sort of warm up. And if it absolutely sucks then tell me, aren't you glad I didn't decide to do this practice in the main story where I could have really fucked somethin' up? Okay so to wrap this up, retro song (I know), bad attempt at being soft (I now), odd pairing for a side story (I know), and I didn't really get anything to eat while I wrote this chapter so it may sound uninspired (I really am hungry). Well R&R and tell me how I can improve, kay? Luvs ya to death! (and the great beyond) XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	8. The Public Eye

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves**

Theme: Smile DK- Kissy Kissy

Chapter 8: The Public Eye

It had stopped snowing in Konoha, at least for the time being, and Naruto was out and about shopping around the village with the money he'd made during his missions earlier that week. He was off duty now, shopping around for Christmas presents and the likes. His mind kept meandering to thoughts about Sasuke and what he was up to, but during all of his missions he was separated from his lover and now he needed to find something really good to make up for all the lost time. Something… Sasuke would love. _But how do you shop for someone who can support himself and doesn't "need" anything?_ Naruto pondered the puzzle for quite a long period of time as he visited different shops and stands just scattered randomly about the village.

ZzOOzZ

Naruto wasn't the only shinobi traveling about the village in a Christmas rampage. Hinata was frantic as she desperately shopped around for different lingerie and things that she thought Anko would deeply appreciate. Her hands and eyes rummaged through the women's underwear and delicates selections of several stores. Many items caught her eye as perfect for Anko. She was soon carting around several heavy bags filled with gowns, brassieres, thongs, and other exotic looking garments. She seemed satisfied with her haul and decided that she'd take a break from shopping. It just so happened that the store she was currently in was conveniently located not too far from the Ichiraku Ramen stand. She hurriedly scurried over to the small eatery, a gleeful grin gracing her features.

ZzOOzZ

"What the hell should I get him?" Naruto was puzzled as he walked up and down the aisles of a department store. He looked through clothing and decided that Sasuke had enough clothes, through books and decided that Sasuke didn't seem to be the reading type, through candy and realized that food would be a pretty lame present. Man he's a tough one to peg! Naruto frowned as he cycled through the store finding nothing to his liking. He must have been there for a couple of hours, because soon he ran into a familiar face.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Huh? Anko?" Naruto whined, his head throbbing from running face first into the tall woman's bosom.

"Oh, Naruto? You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. It's nice to see you." She said although something inside of her felt like putting a fist all the way through his skull.

"Hey, what are you here for? Are you looking for more of those candies you're always eating?" Naruto questioned, oblivious to the fact that he was being terribly rude by prying into her business.

"No!" Anko hissed. Then as if she were struck by lightning from the highest zenith in heaven, realization oozed through her face and she was held firm to her spot.

"Hey, Naruto!" She barked as the blond was beginning to walk off, feeling that he wasn't wanted around.

"Yeah." He stopped.

"What… I mean… Can I ask you something?"

He pivoted on his heel, making a 180 to face Anko. She looked befuddled and nervous all of a sudden. Her rugged persona was completely lost as he saw a pink tint adorn her cheeks. He instantly recognized that look of nervous anxiety. This was not dissimilar to the look Sasuke had worn the first time he'd told Naruto that he loved him (To his knowledge).

"Sure." He replied hoping that he hadn't opened the door for an extremely awkward question like _does my butt look big in this?_

"You used to go out with… Hinata right?" She paused trying to hide the fact that her whole game was thrown off by her thoughts of Hinata.

"Um… yeah… why?" Naruto was bewildered by the sudden and unexpected question.

"I… don't know what to give her. You know, for Christmas. Do you know what she… likes?"

Instantly Naruto put two and two together. With age came maturity, and with maturity came enlightenment (and some basic problem solving skills!). As often as he'd been unable to fit things together before, now was one of those times when he could recognize what exactly was going on.

"You two are…" His mind trailed off on a tangent of questions. What do they do together? Is she still a virgin? Does she love Anko more than she ever loved me? Are they happy together?

"Yeah… I know what she likes. It's a surprise that you don't. Of course I know it's not common knowledge. Even Neji has no idea what her absolute favorite obsession is." Naruto smiled widely disregarding the fact that he was talking about his ex-girlfriend. He had come to grips with the fact that she no longer was his partner. She was a friend. That was that.

"Tell me!" Anko ordered, her voice begging more than demanding.

"You really don't know? Well…" He trailed off again on yet another tangent of images he'd seen so many times before.

"TELL ME!" Anko was nearly to tears. Her eyes welled with lumps of water.

"I'd rather show you than tell you… but in return for helping you, you have to help me." He blushed as he set the ground rules firmly.

"Help you? With what?" Anko asked impatiently.

"I'm shopping for someone too… I really don't know what to get him." The blush in his face turned beat red.

"Him? Aww… Naru-chan has a boyfriend! How CUTE!" Anko said pinching his cheeks. Naruto had said the magic words, for aside from candy, Anko's top priority was yaoi fan fiction. Not just that, but she was an extremely boisterous yaoi fan girl.

"Who is it?" Anko asked placing an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the department store.

"Sasuke." He mumbled under his breath so that only Anko could hear.

Her features flushed autonomously and her jaw stood agape. Out of all the people in the village hidden in the leaves, this lucky punk was dating one of the most powerful and richest Uchihas ever to exist. He was the sole heir of an entire clan fortune and he could have any woman (or man) that he wanted. _Why pick a measly little runt like Naruto?_ The question perplexed her, but she decided that the idea of such a pairing grew on her.

"You've got a deal, now tell me what's Hinata's turn on?" Anko glared down at the shorter man who seemed to be absolutely cheerful now.

"You'll see… when we get there." He dragged her along the crowded streets and prayed that finding Sasuke a present would be just as easy as finding the perfect gift for Hinata.

ZzOOzZ

Sasuke stood at the door to Ino's house. He knew he couldn't just waltz in and say, "Hey Ino, lovely weather we're having, by the way what's an uke?" he knew that somehow it wouldn't be that easy.

TAT TAT TAT!

TAT TAT TAT!

No answer. Perhaps he was beating on the door too softly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Still no answer. Maybe she was asleep or something.

BANG!

The sound resounded through the whole house as he shook the entire building on its foundation.

A very tired and disgruntled platinum blond woman groggily trudged to the door. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she looked as if she were recovering from a crack binge. She yawned and noticed that it was Sasuke Uchiha who was standing before her. It was almost comical the way she jumped to her feet and began rushing about, tidying things up as the raven-haired man stood at the open threshold with a look of sheer stupidity plastered to his face.

"Come in Sasuke." She finally stated nervously as she'd calmed down from her cleaning fit.

Sasuke entered, sitting down at the small wooden table that sat in the living room. He sat across from Ino wearing a look of neither displeasure, nor enjoyment. He was silent and cold as he'd always been before Naruto had… well anyway he sat there looking at her. She overcame her childish fancy for Sasuke quickly and then addressed the issue.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked, trying to keep herself focused by remembering the images of Naruto and him kissing.

"I'm here… to ask you about something."

"What is it?" She gulped after that statement, hoping that he hadn't discovered that her and Sakura were spying on the blissful couple.

"Well see..." He was nervous and it was apparent by the way he was searching for his words. Normally they just spilled out like he was reading them off of a teleprompter, but now was entirely different.

"Spit it out!" Ino said hoarsely. She couldn't stand being held in such suspense and to see Sasuke fumbling like a bumbling idiot was not an enjoyable sight.

"Here goes. What's an uke?" The question was dropped full force like an atomic bomb.

Ino didn't know what happened, but the next thing she knew she was seeing stars. Her head hit the table and she had fainted. It was obviously not the smartest way to have gone about it, but it had to be done. Ino woke up a few seconds later, regaining her composure she sat there in silence for many minutes before answering.

"When you're in a relationship…" She wanted to get some kind of reaction out of him besides the normal blunt, cold, cool-guy routine, and "Say with Naruto" She loved the blush that rushed to his cheeks as she uttered those fatal words, "And you two are really intimate. Well if you two started having sex…" She was enjoying the torment and shyness that was being drawn out of the mighty Uchiha, " Then it would be normal for one of you to assume the role of uke, or submissive."

"Submissive… you mean like… they give in?"

"Sort of… you give in… to the control of the other person."

"What do you mean? Like they cater to them?"

"Not exactly." This was definitely an interesting side of Sasuke, for he was normally not so intrigued by the conversation (especially when it involved him personally).

"What than?" he was impetuous.

"So in your hypothetical relationship, you and Naruto are having sex. If Naruto were the one getting it in the ass, than he would be submitting to you. In that way he would be giving in to your control."

"So than Naruto would be an uke?" Sasuke questioned, knowing that if he acted too enthused, Ino just might get ideas about this "hypothetical" situation.

"Exactly! Kudos to you! He would play the uke, or the bottom, and in that situation you would play the role of seme. A seme is basically the counterpart of the uke. Where the uke is submissive and extroverted, a seme would be dominating and introverted. Now a lot of times in these kinds of relationships there may be no _set_ uke and seme… I mean the partners may just tradeoff or just decide in the spur of the moment. It really is more of a matter of fancy, ya know?"

"I see." Sasuke said, wondering if the scenario that Ino presented was an actual representation of the relationship that he and Naruto shared. _Is that how Naruto sees me? As his seme? But… I don't know if I always want… to be a seme._ He was contemplating the fact that he and Naruto might actually have to talk about something kind of embarrassing like that.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sasuke. You and Naruto have a while to sort these kinds of things out. Just don't push things too fast." Her advice was sound, but she had to realize that she'd let slip that she actually knew.

"What did you say? You know?" Sasuke didn't see how she could know when he and Naruto hadn't even said anything about it to anyone else.

"I… I could… I could tell. By the way you were talking about it, I mean it does seem like you two would be the most logical couple." Ino spat out trying to sound as convincing as possible. Luckily Sasuke bought the huge fib as fact and just shrugged it off. Ino thought that he'd be angrier and throw one of his famous tantrums, but instead he just stayed calm and acted as though there was no change at all in the way things were.

"Wow Sasuke, it's that easy for you to accept someone saying that you and Naruto are going together?" Ino was curious.

"Why not?" Sasuke didn't see what the big deal was. Nothing had changed, nothing was new. It was all the same.

"Forget it. So Sasuke, why is Naruto… you're type?"

"My type? I don't have a type. It's just that Naruto have done pretty much everything together since we first became a team. We were like rivals, best friends, exact opposites, and yet we could relate on so many levels. It's like whatever I was feeling, Naruto could sympathize with and relate to, and vice-versa. I don't know what it is, but we are… just drawn to each other."

"Ah… that makes sense. Well I wish you two the best and hopefully you can have a long fruitful relationship. Sasuke, I want to warn you about something. Be sure that you can trust Naruto, if ever a situation comes up where you… doubt Naruto, just remember why you trusted him to begin with and… give him a chance to prove that he deserves your trust."

"I'll… do that. Thank you Ino." Sasuke said, never thinking he would have to say something like that.

"Another thing Sasuke. Sakura… well… some people aren't too keen on the idea of you and Naruto together, so be leery of those who are friends and those who are enemies. Sakura… might not like the idea of you with your other teammate, so be careful. Remember Sakura's not one of the most stable or… mature people. She'd do… anything to get… what she wants."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke said, before retreating out the door.

"I should've told him everything but… I couldn't. I couldn't say that I saw them kissing. How weak are you Ino? When will you grow up Sakura?"

ZzOOzZ

After several hours of looking and trying out several leather straps, toys, and paddles, Anko found the gifts that she wanted to give to Hinata. Anko was skeptical that Hinata would actually be into this stuff, but she trusted Naruto's advice. He was with her the longest, so he should know.

"Yup, she has a fetish for, well… fetish!" Naruto smiled remembering how many belts and objects he'd gotten her for her collection. He especially loved to see her try them out for herself. He turned bright pink at the memories.

"So Anko, now you have to hold up your end of the bargain!" Naruto said, wondering what Sasuke might like.

"Well than, let's get going! If you're going to get Sasuke something good then we better hurry."

"What do you think I should get him?"

"Well why not candy?" Anko said thinking about what she might like herself.

"No, too cheap."

"HEY! CANDY'S NOT A BAD IDEA!"

"No, a real gift!" Naruto barked, making Anko growl in retaliation.

"You got spunk kid! That's the only reason I'm still walking with ya, so let's just hurry up and get something!"

"Now you're talking!" Naruto grinned and they both dashed off.

ZzOOzZ

Hinata had finished her meal and was now heading back out onto the streets. Her bags were kind of heavy, but she didn't seem to mind. She lugged the bags all the way to her house and as soon as she was inside the door, she dropped the bags on the floor and rested on the couch. After a short break, she stowed the gifts away in the attic, before returning to the living room. She was bored now, and so she decided to turn on the radio and just dance away her boredom. She closed her eyes, feeling a strange sense about her. She smiled as she felt the music pass through her, the beat become her, the melody manipulate her.

I wonder what Neji thinks of Anko and I. I wonder what… father thinks. Will they accept us?

The music faded out and she turned off the radio. Her mind wandered to Naruto as she stood there in the silence. _Will he ever accept us?_ Her eyes roamed about the room, looking for anything that could provide the answer.

If only Naruto could understand. If only he could see what he did to me. What she did for me. What I want to do for her. It's… not my fault at all! It's just not my fault!

However the feeling of deep culpability for everything was inevitable. She felt responsible for all the trouble and turbulence that Naruto seemed to be feeling. She was so confused, she felt like crying, running, screaming, just finding some kind of escape.

ZzOOzZ

Naruto hadn't found the perfect gift for Sasuke, but he assured Anko that he had just so he wouldn't have to deal with her absurd suggestions of candy and porn. Exhausted from shopping, they both headed off to a nearby restaurant to eat. They were pooped from all the shopping and so they needed to refuel their empty bellies. As they sat at a booth that was next to a window, they noticed that fine and dazzling flakes of snow were descending to the ground outside. They watched as the bits of frozen powder floated like fluff to the streets past the foggy glass. The two of them looked at each other hoping that the snow let up before they had to leave. There food was excellent as they ate.

"Naruto, how far did you and Hinata go?"

"Huh?"

"I mean when you were a couple, you must have done… things together."

"Sure."

"Well… what kinds of things?"

"Um… we talked a lot, I guess, we played a lot of games…"

"That's not what I mean. I'm asking you how _far_ did you two go?"

"Well we never really left the village, except for missions and stuff."

"SEX, I'M TALKING ABOUT SEX YOU IDIOT!" Anko's voice reverberated around the room. Wide-eyed glances came darting at her, causing her to bow her head in shame. 

"We… Uh never had sex." Naruto stated, wishing that she hadn't screamed loudly enough for all the occupants of the restaurant to hear.

"You mean… she's a… and you're a… wow!" Her voice chimed with excitement, for not only was she picturing herself with Hinata, but also her fan girl perversion was telling her to imagine Sasuke taking Naruto's virginity.

"Stop that!" Naruto yelped at her recognizing that same freaky face that Kakashi and Jiraiya wore whenever they were thinking something perverted.

"What do you mean?"

"Perv!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and Anko laughed.

They finished the rest of their food, quite pleased with the quality. They sat in the glow of warmth for a rather long time before motion stirred their waking slumber. They rose to their feet and began taking their bags home. They said their goodbyes to each other and then hurried to get home, before they were buried in the flakes of snow. They were unaware that fate would soon tangle the twine of love between the two couples.

End of Part 1: Diva Hidden in the Leaves 

A/N: So I got to my favorite number and I think that will be the norm for each part. I promise that there will be more explanation and plot to come, but for now just rest assured that I've got some pretty cool things up my sleeve for my first fic! Well I think I might just take a small break for the holidays, but I'll have a great set up for part 2. I might just include the first chapter of part two to keep you appeased. Like an Aztec blood offering to the gods! However I cannot promise anything… Any who I hope your holidays are festive and joyous, be careful, don't drink and drive, and above all… leave milk and cookies out for Santa! I love you, and R&R!

XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	9. Blooming Into Truth

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: Pink- God Is A DJ

Chapter 9: Blooming Into Truth

It was Christmas morn when Hinata rolled over and spied her lover's silhouette standing poised before the wide-open bedroom window. She smiled feeling the cool winter breeze pouring in with the fresh scent of cold snow. The flakes fluttered in indiscriminately, landing all over the floor and on the sheets. That's what had woken her up to begin with. She brushed the wet droplet of water from her eye and removed the sheets from her body. Her panties and nightshirt were clinging to her skin revealingly as she yawned and stretched her arms and legs. She got out of bed, alerting Anko that she was indeed awake. 

"Morning, sunshine!" Anko said in a mordant tone.

"It's six in the morning. It's twenty degrees outside. It's snowing. And you're pissing me off!" Hinata muttered sardonically.

"It's Christmas!" Anko mentioned.

The once sleepy dark-haired maiden jolted to her feet. She grabbed a gown off of the corner of the bed and put it on. She hurried up cursing and shuffling about the house pulling out her pre-wrapped gifts and placing them discreetly beneath the tree. Her hair was untidy and looked like a pile of feathery crap as she sat there in the glow of tinsel and festive multicolored Christmas lights, draped all over the plastic tree that Hinata used every year.

"Wow, you work fast." Anko smiled as she came to sit beside her younger woman. They sat there looking at the blinking lights and metallic wrapping paper before one of them made a move to begin opening presents.

"Oh wow, Hina-chan, It's a… It's a… thing." Anko said trying to decipher what garb like this would be worn for.

"It's a… well I don't remember what it's called, but I'm sure you'd look… amusing in it." Hinata chuckled at her last remark.

"Sure." Anko's sarcasm came back full force.

A few presents later, Hinata came to the first present addressed to her from… Sexy Santa? She smiled a little knowing that the package was from Anko, but not knowing why she'd called herself something so cheesy. It was wrapped in shiny black paper, which was quickly ripped to pieces by Hinata. Although Hinata was normally quiet, shy, and neat, Christmas was one of those famed days in the 365 day year that allowed the raging beast of demolition dwelling within her to unleash its total capacity.

"Wow Hinata, do you always obliterate the wrapping paper in such a manner."

"Well… I g-guess." The coy muttering Hinata had resumed control of her body. It was really rather funny to see that the impeccably hygienic Hyuuga behaving like a brutish fiend as she shredded the paper with expert tenacity.

"I-I-it's…" Hinata was speechless as she stared down at the leather dog collar that had matching wrist and ankle cuffs that were ornate with round steely circles that shined beneath the light of the Christmas tree.

"What? You don't like them? But Naruto said… that BASTARD! He sabotaged me!" Anko's face intensified in a red tint as she foamed at the mouth, enraged.

"No." Hinata said, her eyes never shifting from the present placed in her lap. She sat there absorbing the sight, kneeling there in the midst of scraps of paper; her eyes were bloodshot and… angry as she stared down at the gift.

"No? What? You do like it?"

"Yes, but…" Her face grew somber as she stared uneasily at the coal-colored leather. Her eyes watered, because… this was… always Naruto's gift for her. It felt like her heart had been struck with an arrow. It was her secret, one that only someone as close as Naruto knew. One that Naruto always honored whenever there was a gift-giving occasion. This gift was definitely something that Naruto would have chosen for her, but… now that Naruto was no longer with her it felt… taboo.

"But what?" Anko's patience normally would have been at an end, but there was something in her catatonic actions that frightened Anko into empathizing with, whatever was going on internally.

"This is… Naruto… he would've given this to me. I…" She knew exactly what her lips would not part with. No matter how hard she tried to bypass the subject, there was no evading the truth… she missed Naruto.

"I… I asked him what you would like and… he selected it and everything." She felt guilty that she'd actually allowed for Naruto to choose the gift that _she_ was going to give Hinata.

"I… Th-thank you Anko." She swallowed her grief, placing it on the backburner. Naruto… was another issue. This was to be a happy occasion, and neither heaven nor hell would interfere with their happiness. She had to accept that this wasn't from Naruto (even though it kind of was) and that Anko was there, Naruto wasn't. He'd left her, she was moving on, and this would just have to be the first of many holidays without the closeness of the Uzumaki.

"No problem." It wasn't as eager as it had been before, but Anko's voice still echoed around the room.

Another present was grasped in Hinata's hands as she continued on her Christmas gift-opening spree. The next parcel that Hinata opened turned out to be a whip. In fact this whip was quite similar… practically identical to the one she'd dreamed of, the one that she'd fantasized Anko would use on her. She held it to her face in a cheerier mood and glanced over at her Mitarashi. Anko's face altered from a look of desperation, to one of agreement and approval.

"It's j-just what I… needed." Hinata put emphasis on the last word in a particularly unnatural way. It was… passionate and fierce when she spoke those words, but most of all it sent chills surging up and down Anko's back. It was a rough turn on for the older kunoichi as she sat there, surrendering to the image of Hinata adoring the object clutched within her hands.

"Don't you want to open another present?" Hinata asked, realizing that Anko was just sitting there watching her.

"Not just yet." Anko winked and smiled at her lovely little kunoichi.

"Why not? It's Christmas! Just… open another one for me, kay?" Hinata smiled back, innocence oozing from every fiber of her being.

"Alright, but just for you, Hina-chan!"

ZzOOzZ

Naruto knocked on Sasuke's front door. He was absolutely nervous, anxious, and tense. Even after rejecting all of Anko's "helpful" ideas, thinking that he'd be fine on his own, Naruto still hadn't found a single gift to get Sasuke. He knew that in years past he'd always given Sasuke a gift without this much stress, but it was always something average like a cup of noodles or some type of food that was surely not in the Uchihas repertoire of favorite cuisine.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" A voice called from inside the apartment.

"Hello? Oh, Naruto, merry Christmas! Come in!" Sasuke chimed in a rather un-Uchiha manner. Naruto blushed as he figured that he must have called Sasuke from his shower. The reason he came to this conclusion was that, before him stood a very pale, very toned, very wet Sasuke. A soggy white towel was loosely draped around his hips as he stood dripping with small droplets of moisture landing on the carpet below. Naruto was enthralled for many seconds before Sasuke's movement actually caused him to stir from his daydream. The motion of Sasuke raising his arm to scratch the back of his head was the only subtle method of diverting Naruto's attention away from his body that he could think of.

"Uh… Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked looking down to see just exactly why Naruto was staring.

"Oh… um… why don't you come in and I'll get some… clothes on." Sasuke snickered to himself at the last line.

Naruto did as was suggested and cane in to the toasty apartment. A small tree sat on a glass coffee table in the center of the living room. A few small presents were wrapped neatly beneath the tiny, frail looking plastic tree. He sat cross-legged before the small glittering ornament. Examining the plainly wrapped presents below the coffee table, Naruto saw that there was one for every shinobi of acquaintance to Sasuke. He even spotted a small box with his name on it. Glimpsing the package, Naruto just wanted to scream, for he felt that Sasuke had even found something for him (and it probably wasn't something lame like a cup of ramen) but he had not found anything that would fit the Uchiha. He felt like crying out of sheer frustration, because there was no way he could face up to Sasuke and accept his gift, and then give a cheeky grin and say that he didn't get him anything.

"Okay, Naruto, what's up?" Sasuke said from behind the blond. Gazing up at his shinobi counterpart, Naruto observed that even though his raven-haired captivation was dressed in a ragged state of dishabille he still appeared… majestic and beautiful.

"It's Christmas…" Naruto mumbled absorbing the fact that Sasuke had pretty much questioned why he was here.

"Yeah and… Oh! Being on my own so often… I… forgot that friends do this." Sasuke said catching himself being depressing again.

"So what should we do first?" Naruto asked firmly pressing the back of his head against Sasuke's knees.

"Why don't you open your present?" the Uchiha said softly smiling down to his blond.

"O-okay." Naruto tripped on his words.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's just… I… couldn't find anything for you." Naruto bowed his head in shame.

"Why would I need anything? My parents left me a substantial sum of money to live on for the time being. If I needed something I could just buy it. Don't worry yourself Naru-chan, the only thing I need right now is… you." He bent down and then dropped to his knees in a reserved way.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto pouted, his nose wrinkling up in a childish manner.

"Do what?"

"You always have the perfect answer. You always know exactly what to say." Naruto looked over at Sasuke who actually broke his smile to frown slightly at the pouting blond.

"I don't know Naruto. Maybe it's just you."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Naruto grumbled, yanking the still blabbering Uchiha into an airtight lip lock. _This should shut him up for a little while!_

The kiss was long and hard, as Naruto forced his lips upon the paler man's face. He passed his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip, finding no resistance for entrance into the warm and wet cavern of a mouth that Sasuke possessed. The bittersweet taste of freshly brewed tea was potent in the saliva coating Sasuke's tongue, and Naruto had to delve into the deepest depths of Sasuke's orifice to obtain as much of that invigorating herbal sensation as possible. Sasuke was putting up no kind of fight, because this profound exploration was… actually pretty pleasant. _This is one of those times where it would be comfortable to play the "uke"._ That thought reminded him of all the things he'd learned from Ino that he needed to express to Naruto. Forcing Naruto to break for air, Sasuke smiled before beginning to explain to Naruto exactly what he'd talked to Ino about.

ZzOOzZ

Neji was at Hinata's door, his hands supporting two heavy boxes. Tenten rapped on the door a few times, hearing a quick shuffling of feet from inside the house. Opening the door, a very scruffy Anko met the dazed eyes of the two brunettes.

"Merry Christmas!" Tenten chirped in an absolutely perky voice.

SLAM!

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Tenten huffed.

"No more coffee for you in the morning!" Neji grunted, the weight of the bundles was causing him to groan.

The door opened once again. This time it was Hinata, her nightgown hanging halfway off of her shoulder and her eyes filled with a sense of worry. She smiled shyly ushering the two visitors into her home.

"Sorry about that. Anko's a bit… antsy!"

"Antsy my ass!" Anko sulked.

"Sh!" Hinata hushed her grouchy seductress.

"Well Neji and I just thought we'd spend Christmas with you two since we're going to be… getting to know each other a little better."

"Oh, well you're welcome to stay here for Christmas! It will be a wonderful holiday indeed!" Hinata giggled, but her answer was less than peacefully accepted by the Mitarashi woman.

"This is a nightmare just waiting to happen, I swear it!" Anko heaved as she slumped into an impolite position on the floor. She was sprawled out like some piece of hunted game. _A nightmare, I just know it…_

ZzOOzZ

Ino entered the Haruno dwelling, marching right up to the room that Sakura had claimed as her own. She tapped gently on the door, and was answered promptly by the jade-eyed gaze of her childhood rival. Her eyes trailed from Ino to the sac in her hands. Rummaging through the bag, Ino found the pack that was labeled Sakura. She meekly handed over the gift and then wordlessly made her exit from the building. Sakura hadn't said a word, but she felt as if she'd been insulted in the most degrading way. A tear slipped rapidly down her cheek, before she shut the door with a resonating thump and crawled back into bed. Her heart was hurting now, because she'd received the harshest punishment that a friend could give. That torture was the revelation of guilt.

She was made to feel blame for the abrasive and cruel way she'd treated her best friend earlier. Her eyes watered and she screamed into the linens on her bed. She punched the pillows finding nothing fair about life, nothing fair about friendship, but most importantly nothing fair about love.

"I hate you Ino!" She rasped into the mattress, but the only reply was the weakness in her throat.

"I hate you Ino!" she screamed again, but her heart was forsaking her, telling her that she needed to look into a mirror, because if she looked hard enough than she might actually see that to hate Ino was to hate everything that she was. Everything she had become, was influenced by Ino and to hate her was to find disappointment in all that she stood for. And to be honest, Sakura didn't hate anyone in Konoha, but herself.

End Of Chapter

A/N: So, I like the fact that I got this done before Christmas, which is gonna be hell for me but anyway… I love the angst feel to this chap, I wanna drag this feeling on a bit longer, sorry if you don't like that. I'm trying to keep you guys satisfied by throwing you a bone every now and then before I actually get to the big event, but trust me… I have something big in mind. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and if there are other holidays ocurring, know that you have my best wishes during this holiday. I hope you don't get too fat over the holiday, I know I will! Lol! R&R and please send me some ideas if you come up with em,kay? I loves you all with all my heart! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	10. New Year's Festival

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: M-flo & Crystal Kay- REEEWIND!

Chapter 10: New Year's Festival

A bottle of champagne in his hands, Sasuke leaned his back against Naruto's door. _Hey how's it going Naruto? No too casual. What's up Naruto? No, what am I going to say_? Sasuke fought himself within the confines of his head. His thoughts were wrapped around the conflict internally. He was so close to his destination, but just so far.

Creak! BANG!

"Ow!" Naruto whined as he lay there with Sasuke sitting on top of his chest.

"Oh, sorry Naruto." Sasuke apologized plucking up the smaller blond with ease.

Luckily the champagne bottle was still snugly in Sasuke's grip when he landed on Naruto. The glass was unaffected by the rather graceful accident, but Sasuke felt that this was not the grand introduction he'd been beating himself up about earlier. As Sasuke collected his wits he noticed that in one hand he help the green and white bottle of champagne, and with the other he supported the blond who was lying limply over his shoulder.

"Excuse me Sasuke, but I'd rather not be manhandled on New Year's Eve." Naruto called from the raven-haired man's backside.

"Sorry, Naruto." He apologized again.

Placing the blond back on his feet, he noticed that the blond was wearing his usual training attire. Blushing he held out the bottle as an offering. Accepting Naruto put the bottle on a small table before returning to the door where Sasuke stood.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked intuitively.

"I'm going to go practice for a bit on the training grounds."

"I'll go with you." Sasuke said trying to seem as average as could be expected.

"Sure, I'd want my best sparring partner there anyway!" Naruto winked, making Sasuke's flush tingle deep in his cheeks.

They headed off together towards the training grounds, and upon arrival were greeted with the sight of Rock Lee practicing some devastatingly fast Taijutsu techniques. They opted not to make Lee aware of their presence, however as soon as they moved to avoid his training completely, the jet-haired boy broke his focus and caught the two men with his eyes. Dashing out in front of them (nearly causing yet another collision) Lee flashed a bright grin. His demeanor had changed over the years, for now he was still as hardheaded and rambunctious as ever, but he'd also softened with respect to how he treated the matter of allowing others into his emotions.

"Hello Naruto. Hello Sasuke. Come to do some training?" Lee asked sensing something different about the two.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"I haven't seen you two for training in a while. Perhaps your lives are getting a bit too busy to be training. Tsunade must have you guys working nonstop missions, no?"

"Uh… something like that." Sasuke responded rubbing the back of his scalp.

"Speaking of which, I heard that Tsunade actually requested to see you, Sasuke." Lee smiled, "She must have a tough job for you. She sounded real urgent when she said it."

Naruto waved Sasuke off, allowing him to fly down the road and off into the distance, off to see the fifth Hokage. Naruto turned to go deeper into the training grounds and actually get something accomplished, but Lee grabbed his arm. He didn't turn to face the other ninja, but instead just faced the opposite direction.

"Naruto… does Sasuke seem… different to you?" his voice was low and curious.

"Not particularly." Naruto tried to keep his cool, but there was a yearning inside of him just to regurgitate all the events that had happened in the past couple of weeks. He wanted to spill everything, lay all his cards down on the table, and tell Lee his secrets, but… that strong desire could not override the fact that he wasn't sure that Sasuke would be completely comfortable with him letting their relationship out of the bag like that.

"I mean, doesn't he seem cheerier to you?"

Naruto hadn't taken notice to the brighter mood Sasuke had taken on until he heard those words uttered from Lee's mouth. It was true. Every thing that Sasuke had done since Naruto and he had first admitted to their feelings, everything he'd said, it all was different from the normal dark and quiet nature of the Uchiha. It was creepy… however Naruto thoroughly enjoyed seeing the soft underbelly of his companion. It made him human, even normal in Naruto's eyes.

"Definitely." Naruto blushed, thinking of how happy Sasuke'd made him in return.

"I wonder what's going on that could make him so happy? Perhaps there is something on these _missions_ of his that is fulfilling him in a _different_ way than battle could ever suffice to."

"Lee, you think too much." Naruto chuckled making the other boy follow suit.

"Well, Naruto since you've got no training partner right now, why don't you spar with me?"

"Sure." Naruto said, finding it as an opportunity for him to keep _ideas_ on Sasuke out of Lee's head.

ZzOOzZ

Anko sat in one chair in Tsunade's office. To her left were two more chairs waiting to be filled. Tsunade had said that it was a pressing matter that needed to be attended to. She sat there exchanging glances with the Hokage for about an hour before Sasuke entered the room. He sat beside Anko, clueless to the fact that Anko was staring him with a look of sheer fan girl enthusiasm. She knew that he and Naruto were dating, but she said not one word while they were in the office. They waited in silence until the sound of the door shutting was heard once again. This time, Kakashi sat next to Sasuke and Tsunade gave the mission briefing.

"You three have been selected as a squad to execute a mission in the village of Suna. Apparently Gaara has requested the attendance of a squad of shinobi from Konoha who are adept with dealing with serious problems. They are having a problem with rogue ninja attacking villagers during the hours of the night, and I am sending each of you because of your special abilities."

ZzOOzZ

Hinata submerged herself completely below the water's surface, her hair flowing around her face as she held her nostrils shut with a free hand. She swam freely beneath the cool surface of the secluded river. She bathed beneath the waterfall, finding that this method of meditation was more calming than just bathing in a tub. Her Genjutsu disguising the area had grown stronger since the time that Naruto had caught her dancing in the waters of another river. The crystal clear purity of the water rolling over her bare skin was enough to set her mind into an instantaneous state of serenity. As she dove deeper down, trying to find the bottom of the river, she felt how shallow the water was. Her feet touched the bottom seconds after she'd gone deeper. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Anko.

Why did you stop everything to help me? I was heartbroken and you… of all people… you helped me. You lent me your embrace when there was nothing left inside me to support these feelings. This feeling that I hold for you… how far will it take me? How far will it take us? And now that you've shown me that love can be far more fruitful when one discovers the treasures held within its cloister of intimacy… I feel like I owe you something. I owe you everything. I owe you the one thing that I can't give to you.

Head emerging from the water dripping and cold, Hinata exhaled, her mind was scattered to the winds, as she couldn't seem to collect all of these thoughts into coherent ideas.

"Why do I feel so… useless? I'm only a hindrance to all those that I hold affection for. I was with Naruto… otherwise he wouldn't have left me high and dry like that. I know I am with Anko, because even when she kisses me, I know that she can feel me… holding back. I feel the same thing from her too, holding back this reservoir of emotion that was meant for… someone else. It's a regifting of the heart. No matter how easy it seems to forget about our… first loves… the truth is that we can never completely put our past behind us." Hinata moaned, sinking her head below the water again.

Then again, I've been upfront and honest with Anko… almost completely and yet I still don't fully understand why she's never told me about her past relationships. But I know it's my fault since I've never been… bold enough to just come out and say all that I needed to. I haven't been strong enough to bravely voyage forward and ask her these questions that are burning here in my heart. Why is it that you hold back from me… and I from you, my love? Where have you been before I? What has driven your heart into the numb and untrusting abyss that is plaguing me? Why are we doomed to suffer such injuries to the soul?

Hinata came back up; her eyelashes were now heavy and soaked with ice cold water. Snow hadn't fallen in days; in fact most of it had melted with the new found sunlight. It was rather warm out today, but Hinata could not deny the fact that the fidelity of winter was hidden beneath the rippling river's surface. Hinata could sense the tingling warmth of the sun's rays bathing her chest and neck in rare December light. The tender areas of her body tingled as well with the icy breeze that negated the effects that the warm light had on her. She sighed again, her mind completely encompassed by the fact that Naruto was depending on her, even though he had not asked her for help. She knew that there was no avoiding the fact that the curse wasn't going to break itself. She could let him suffer his own punishment but… it wasn't his punishment. It would be her fault too if Naruto died._ But will Anko see it the same way?_

ZzOOzZ

Naruto and Lee were fighting for what seemed to be hours, their chakras weakening with every blow they landed and failed to land. Both were panting and gasping for air as they leapt about the trees and ground, staying on their toes. First Lee was on offense, then Naruto, then Lee again; it was grand game of cat and mouse. It was enjoyable for Naruto, since he hadn't gotten any real training in since he hooked up with Sasuke. In the beginning he was slow, taking every punch that Lee dished out, but after a while he adapted back to his shinobi way, dodging and using his reflexes as they were intended.

"You were slow at first. I thought this wouldn't be any challenge at all!" Lee gloated with a weak smile, "Now I see that you're not as bad off as I thought!" Lee finished, returning to his focused and emotionless expression, before launching a few kunai at his opponent. Now he was getting serious, he was going to prove to Naruto that he wasn't as dumb as he appeared.

"Hey Lee! What was that?" Naruto wailed, barely avoiding the knives.

"I'm going all out here Naruto. Show me the results of all these missions you've been doing in secret!"

Naruto caught on and had to play the part if he was going to feed into the lie that Lee had prepared for him. It was almost like he was lying, but he hadn't stated the untrue fact to Lee, he just assumed that they were on missions.

"All right! You want a piece of me? RAGH! I'll give you the whole thing!" His voice deepened as he growled ferociously.

An explosion of smoke covered the area as Naruto performed a multi-shadow clone jutsu. Several of the clones went charging straight at Lee, who just slashed them away with a kunai. Lee tore through the mob of blonds until he found the real blond in the tail end of the group. He wasn't expecting the swirling ball of chakra that hit his chest and sent him spinning backwards. He flew for a long while until his back smacked into a tree. He breathed roughly, knowing Naruto had beaten him. He smiled slightly, lifting himself up from the ground.

"I should've paid more attention." Lee rasped, trying to regain his footing.

"That's what you get for under estimating Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, wallowing in his success.

"So Naruto, are you going to the New Year's Festival this evening?"

"I don't know." Naruto hadn't thought about it, and he really wasn't focused on the fact that today was New Year's Eve.

"You and Sasuke should go." Lee smirked; he had definitely struck a nerve in Naruto.

"What do ya mean?" Naruto pretended not to have noticed the subtle insinuation that Lee had just openly tossed out there.

"I mean… you two should welcome the New Year alongside some of the best shinobi in Konoha, no?"

"Sure!" Naruto harped, chomping at the bit to seek out any opportunity that would derail this train wreck of a conversation.

"So are you saying yes? I mean… are you and Sasuke coming?"

"I can't really speak for Sasuke, but I'll be there." Naruto said after a moment's hesitation. Lee was definitely on to them and Naruto wasn't going to fall for any tricks he might pull.

Lee was determined to find out what exactly was going on, even if he had to beat the answer right out of the blond. His hands tensed as he pried harder, he was searching for the truth and Naruto just wasn't going to let it slip out. Grinding his teeth, it was almost like one of those academy tests where you stress so much because you can't find the solution.

"Well see you later." Naruto sighed once they were inside the main village.

"See you tonight." Lee reminded the blond, his expression fixed into a suspicious glare.

"Right." Naruto blushed sheepishly and walked until the other male was out of sight. As soon as he'd turned the corner, his balance shifted from the heel of his foot to just the balls of his feet and he began a mad dash. _Why is he so… nosy? Can't he take a hint? Some people are just too inquisitive for their own good! _Naruto was astounded that he even had such words as "inquisitive" in his verbal pallet.

ZzOOzZ

Sasuke was running back to the training grounds when he bumped into Naruto. He was just lucky enough to find the blond, still mystified at to how he was going to explain the mission he was assigned to Naruto.

"Sasuke! Grandma Tsunade let you go that easy?"

"Well she wanted to send me on a mission."

"Yeah, well what do you gotta do?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go along with Anko and Kakashi to Suna. We leave in a few days and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"But… we were just…. okay." Naruto looked at the ground.

"Naruto, this wasn't my decision. Don't be so… depressed." Sasuke placed his hand on the blond mess of hair that Naruto called a head.

"Fine. I guess I'll let you go without any complaints from me… but in return you have to do something for me." Naruto leaned in, a look of mischief on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"You're going with me to the New Year's Festival tonight!" Naruto declared, causing Sasuke to harden his features to his normal look of contempt.

"I don't know." Sasuke grumbled.

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Parties aren't my forte."

"Come on, do it for me!" Naruto gave his best puppy dog eyes and quivering lip routine. They were at a stalemate for a few minutes before Sasuke's fortitude of scorn broke down into a childish smile.

"If you want me, than I'm yours for the night."

"Yeah!" Naruto chortled selfishly before dragging the raven-haired man off towards his apartment.

ZzOOzZ

Hinata was toweling herself off, when her jutsu began to fade. Hurriedly she threw her clothes on and gathered her things. Tossing all her stuff in her bag and marching off towards the village, the Hyuuga heiress found her chilled skin a nice compliment to the balmy sunlight cascading over the back of her neck. She covered herself completely within her light brown jacket. Her hair was still somewhat wet, and delicate strands were clinging to her forehead in places, but it did not weaken this strong aura of self-discipline that had consumed her.

As she came to the village she saw many of her fellow villagers preparing for the New Year's Festival that was to occur that night. Her mind had been spread so thin that she hadn't given any thought to the event. Now she was panicking, because she didn't know if Anko was already doing something else or not. Desperately she zipped through the village, all the way to Anko's office. She didn't exactly know where Anko lived, since all of their meetings ended and began at either her house or Anko's office. She knocked on the office door, which was answered by a very distressed Anko.

"Hello Anko!" Hinata bowed her way in, but was stopped by Anko who just kissed her girlfriend before closing the door.

"What's up Hina-chan?" Anko didn't like beating around the bush.

"Well I wanted to know if you had anything planned for tonight."

"Well actually I planned on surprising you and taking you out to the festival tonight."

"Wow!" Hinata was always impressed with the older kunoichi's ability to hit the nail on the head.

"So then I take it you had the same idea?"

"Sort of. Why do you look so… worried?" Hinata asked noticing that there was an unusual substance crusted over on Anko's cheeks. For a second Hinata thought that her lover had been crying but that seemed impossible. She didn't even think that Mitarashis were born with tear glands.

"Huh? It's nothing."

"There's something. I can see it in your eyes." Hinata had keen powers of analyzing people's emotions through their eye movements, much like Neji had done with her through their many adolescent feuds.

"Fine. Tsunade has requested my attendance on a mission of utmost importance in Suna. I won't mince words here so I'll just cut to the chase. I'll be gone for a while and I… don't want you to get lonely." Anko was telling a partial truth.

"Oh. Anko… you… you worry too much. I'll be fine, just so long as we can enjoy this evening!"

"Thanks Hina-chan." Anko smiled holding her lover within her arms.

_If only I could just tell her. Why did I get put on this mission? It'll end badly; I just know it will, I just can't face these things right now. And to have to face them right when my new relationship is going so well? Do the gods hate me so?_ Anko breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of freshness that cloaked Hinata. She pressed her chin lightly on top of the Hyuuga's head before realization struck her.

"Hinata, is your hair wet?"

"Uh… we can talk about that later!" Hinata timidly mumbled.

"Whatever." Anko shrugged, kissing the smaller girl's forehead, leaving red lipstick on the smooth skin.

ZzOOzZ

Hours had passed and Neji was piggybacking Tenten around the Village. There were various carnival games, booths, concession stands, and rides set up all around the village roads. They were having such a good time when they ran into their missing team member. Lee was knocked backwards to the ground, but Neji and Tenten were left upright.

"Oh sorry Lee!" Tenten squealed from atop Neji.

" That's okay. What are you guys up to?"

"Not much. Just enjoying the festivities." Neji replied.

"Say have you seen Sasuke or Naruto around?" Lee's question was odd, but the answer was the same as everyone else's.

"No, why? What's wrong?" Tenten's voice was questioning, but not so much that it demanded an answer from Lee.

"Nothing, just curious is all. It is nothing. I hope you enjoy the festival!" Lee brushed himself off and then headed in the direction of a goldfish catching booth.

"Where are they?" Lee was determined to see how the two of them interacted.

ZzOOzZ

Naruto and Sasuke were walking side by side, both enjoying the sights and sounds of such an evening. The sun was gone the heavens were now ruled by the moon and stars. It was peaceful in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even Sasuke's condescending mood was lightened to a bashful smirk. The two teammates walked pari passu for what seemed like an eternity, before Naruto decided that he was hungry.

"Let's get some food!" Naruto whined.

"Alright, but just don't eat them out of business, okay Dobe?"

"Whatever you say, teme!"

They stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and grabbed a bite to eat. Naruto only ate two bowls so that he wasn't hindering Sasuke, but as soon as the Uchiha was about to pay the bill Naruto's stomach growled in protest. Heaving a heavy sigh Sasuke paid for three more bowls. Once Naruto was full the couple walked back out onto the streets. Naruto indulged in several games while Sasuke pretended not to understand the rules of the games. Really he just didn't think that playing games would look good for the cold person that he'd grown to be. Even though he refused to play, Sasuke still gained pleasure from watching Naruto win and lose the childish events. The night was enjoyable and Naruto decided that he wanted to ride the Ferris wheel.

"Are you sure you want to get on, I mean it's pretty big!" Sasuke mumbled.

"What is the big bad Uchiha afraid of a little old ferris wheel? Come on Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's forearm and yanked him into the booth that was touching the ground, "Besides, they say the view from the top is really romantic." Naruto whispered into his partner's ear.

The warmth of Naruto's breath in the shell of his ear was more than enough to convince him to take the ride. He sat down on the cushion, sliding right next to Naruto. They were the only ones in the booth until another shinobi invaded the box.

"Hello Naruto! Hello Sasuke!" Lee grinned in cheery, but almost sinister way.

_Shit this is bad!_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. _There go our romantic plans!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

ZzOOzZ

Anko and Hinata had just entered their room on the Ferris wheel. Apparently they had gotten there early, for now their box was at the pinnacle of the ride. The view of Konoha was to die for. Glittering lights and wandering villagers walking just below the purple sky. The moon was a shining mass of light placed delicately amongst shimmering constellations. It was perfect in every aspect, and Anko took the opportunity to seize the lips of her lover. Softly at first, but then it all escalated into a rough tongue battle. The searing waves of intensity that emanated from Hinata's lips were just too much to contain her. They continued until they felt the ride shake a little with motion.

"So Hina-chan, are you enjoying your New Year's Celebration?"

"In more ways than you could imagine!" Hinata replied, snuggling up to her Anko.

ZzOOzZ

"So Sasuke, what have you and Naruto been up to? I mean this evening of course."

"Just enjoying the New Year's Festival."

Such a bland answer, but it was just fueling Lee's drive to figure out exactly what was going on.

"We're moving!" Naruto tried to distract Lee, but to no avail.

"Oh, enjoying the festival? How so?"

"Just games, food, stuff." Sasuke was infuriating Lee, because he was just giving these run of the mill answers and he knew that there was something deeper to it than that.

"Oh wow, the view is so pretty!" The two other men were just drowning Naruto's voice out.

"Are these _special missions_ you and Naruto have been on somehow related to the festival?"

"Uh… our missions really don't involve you do they?"

"Guys look at the village, it's breathtaking!"

"Well what was Tsunade's meeting with you about?"

"That's confidential."

BANG! BANG! BOOM! WIZZ!

"FIREWORKS!" the three of them said in unison.

It wasn't exactly the way that Naruto wanted to bring in the New Year, sitting there at the top of the Ferris wheel with his lover and a snoop, but it was fun. The sight was amazing to see the showers and blooms of such beautiful explosions. Even with Lee sitting right across from him, Sasuke had to admit that he wouldn't trade that moment for anything.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The cry seemed to devour Konoha as every villager and shinobi burst out in praise for the New Year. It was midnight and there was something special about tonight in Konoha.

End Of Chapter 

A/N: So I told you guys I was going on a small break, but I couldn't miss out on New Year's! That's like the best time to party, am I right or what? I have gotten fat, during the holidays and this story isn't helping, but I'm totally addicted to writing it now. Okay so chapter 11 is going to be another "bonus" chapter to whet your… "lust" for the story until the relationships ar actually built to where they need to be. Don't think that just because the characters are going to be seperated for a little while that I've forgotten about your… needs. Trust me there are ideas in this tiny brain that are just waiting to bloom forth into "Blossoming Trusts In Snow"! Well I hope you enjoyed this chap! Happy New YEAR! The Next Chappy is still New year, but it won't be that important to the main story. Chappy 12 is more drama in the works, so be ready… R&R! I lurves Y'all so muchs! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	11. Like Dogs In Heat

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: Kat DeLuna- Whine Up

Chapter 11: Like Dogs In Heat

Glancing down at all the people from atop a shingled rooftop, Kiba Inuzuka could smell food in the air. He loved carnival time, because it brought all of the foreign food stands into the village where big money could be made selling delectable snacks. His nose could recognize the scents of many fine shinobi walking past as he whiffed out food: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Hanabi, etc. The list went on for a long while, but the one smell that aroused him from his fantasies of food was a real fantasy. His fantasy of… Shino Aburame. He could smell the man as he walked past, and it smelled so good. He could smell that delicious scent of apple cider mingling with the carnival foods. He leapt from roof to roof, following the magical aroma until he spotted the chocolate-haired boy in all his glory. He noticed how the shinobi stood tall, masculine, dominating. In a way it made him want to put his tail between his legs, but then the other side of him was telling him to roll over in submission.

"God Shino." He whispered to himself, wishing that those nimbly precise fingers were darting all over his body. The rhythm of music in the air only reminded him of how hypnotically Shino walked on beat. He shuddered, trying to memorize just exactly how those hips rocked to and fro. His tongue stuck out much like Akamaru's had many times before, but this was for a different. Where in Akamaru was trying to breath and taste the air, Kiba was doing it to dispose of the drool that was pooling in the base of his mouth.

ZzOOzZ

Shino walked around the road, wondering why this energy seemed to be following him. It was the paranoia of being watched, it was causing his kikai to become unnerved. He knew that there was someone out there watching him, he could feel it on his skin, like burning holes in the side of his face. He manipulated his kikai discretely, using what resources he had to try and locate his "stalker" of sorts. Beetles were buzzing about, sneaking into his jacket every now and then inconspicuously. They were all reporting of nothing unusual. He was clueless and with so many unusual people clumping in hordes about the village, there was no guarantee that he'd find who he was seeking.

Then as if by pure magic, one of his insects came back wearing the scent of breeding pheromones. It was like an epidemic within his body as each kikai passed on the sexually enticing chemicals, infecting him with that uncommon exhilaration of lust. His mortal body was reacting in the ways a normal body would when introduced to the perfect elements for seduction. Shino collected as much strength and willpower as possible and then used that focus to trace where the intoxicating substance originated. It struck him like lightning when the kikai transmitted images to him.

"There… on the roof." He was able to make out a figure, sprawled out on the roof. Now he acted, making the hand symbols out of sight.

ZzOOzZ

"Hey he vanished! What happened?" Kiba hadn't taken notice of the brunette's hands busily working.

"Kiba? What are you doing?" It was the second time he'd caught his teammate acting suspiciously.

"I uh… was… watching the festival from up here." He lied unconvincingly.

Shino clearly smelled the scent of attraction. It was laced heavily on the stooping on the rooftop. It was crawling through the air and it smelled… wonderful. He squatted down to sit beside his friend. There was little noise as the two sat opposite each other. Shino's eyes were concentrated on Kiba's; they were spellbinding to look at beneath the light of the moon.

"Shino I… there's something-"

Kiba was cut off by Shino's lips pressing firmly against his own. He didn't even have time to react as a hand slid neatly beneath his jacket and up his fishnet shirt. He could feel the digits resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat against his ribcage. Kiba didn't know how it was happening, but his latest fantasies were making themselves real in the form of Shino. He opened his jaws wider, letting that deliciously bubblegum pink tongue snake past his lips, glide over his teeth, and massage the topside of his own tongue. Entranced and enflamed, Kiba moved his hands to his jacket, unzipping it and letting it fall to the shingles with a small clatter.

"Shino… please keep going!" He moaned into the other boy's mouth making his own erection stand at full force.

"I'd be happy to." Shino responded as he broke their kiss.

Trailing an additional hand beneath the fine mesh shirt and slipping it right off, Shino found the sight of Kiba's tanned and toned abs glistening with sweat beneath the beams of moonlight to be absolutely perfect. There was no other way he could describe the way he was feeling. His insides were on fire and the beetles were crawling beneath his skin. Each individual bug was writhing, craving to feel that moist warm flesh and to take in the sweet smell of infatuation.

"Kiba, I want you." Shino smiled as he saw the Inuzuka whine in consent.

Loosening the ties at Kiba's waist, Shino lowered his head onto the caramel-skinned ninja's smooth pecs. He nibbled at one of the taut dark nipples as if it were a toy. The breeze dancing against his back, Kiba groaned in pleasure at both sensations that were occurring simultaneously. Once Shino had stripped Kiba completely, an unexpected feeling was detected upon his skin. Crawling, marching along from Shino's limbs, the Kikai were adventuring, exploring the boundaries of his body.

"What is that?"

"I… we can stop if you want." Shino's voice actually broke from the norm and Kiba caught an inflection of pain within those syllables.

"No, I want this. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Kiba supported his answer with a strong and proud kiss.

Continuing, Shino traced his tongue down the crease between Kiba's abdominal muscles. Then dipping into the navel and further down to smoother skin, he made his way to the prize. Kiba squirmed in indulgence as he felt that warm and wet presence on his body. The beetles were awkward and annoying in the beginning, but now they were actually enjoyable and just another perk of this… rendezvous. Their feet were tickling and delighting his flesh in many different spots at once. He laughed at one point, just because it felt so good all over. Then he drank in that poisonous aroma of hot apple cider, bearing down on him. Kiba felt as if he'd found his way into some kind of heaven that was not meant for him, one he didn't deserve.

"SHINO!" Kiba yelped into the night air as the chocolate-haired man adroitly took the bulb of the Inuzuka's full cock into his mouth. Stifling himself with one hand, Kiba tried to bite back the intense joy that was coursing through his veins. That suffocating fervor and warmth coating the tip of his member in slick saliva, it was almost too much to bear. Shino's tongue swirled around the head, the tip of it delicately rubbing the rim of the bulb with innate competence. It was taking everything he had to barricade the climax that was building inside him.

Shino relished the moans that were flowing from Kiba's mouth. Then without warning he plunged the fat tube deep into his throat, feeling his lips meet with coarse and curly brown hairs. The tall Aburame almost gagged at such an irrational action, but with only his determination and lust driving him on common sense had flown out the window. Now, in this moment, reality was just a lie. Everything he was told was wrong, didn't matter (or he didn't care is a better way to say it). Burying his face into the thick bristly hairs of Kiba's pubic region, Shino felt the shorter boy's hands move and tangle in his hair. It was euphoria he was feeling as those soft and smooth hands meshed, fused with his mocha hair in a blur of erotic smut. His eyes widened as he felt the unexpected tug and push of Kiba's palms on the back of his head, in and out in a steady rhythm. Again the Aburame almost choked on the mixture of spit and flesh, but recuperated and allowed himself to be toyed with. It was rough and rugged to begin with, but after a while he eased into it and realized that Kiba was literally fucking his face.

"Shino, you… you're so WARM!" Kiba mewled and panted as he felt it coming, surging inside his member.

Shino felt it too. His own cock was already reaching its breaking point and he knew that Kiba would peak before he did. True to his predictions, moments later the Inuzuka was unable to speak as his entire body went into spasms and shivered violently. Shino felt the warm bitter secretion flow down the back of his throat and… he enjoyed it. Swallowing whole-heartedly Shino extracted the penis from his gullet and lay down, cuddling up to Kiba. He laid his head on that tanned chest, wrapping his legs around Kiba's.

"Shino… would you have imagined this ever happening?"

"I don't know if I thought this would ever truly occur, but I've… dreamt of this… many times before."

"Shino… do you… I mean… do you care for me?"

"More than you'll ever know." Shino said seizing the opportunity to take those luscious lips with his own.

"Kiba." He said once the kiss was over, "I want to complete you."

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"Well… maybe not on the shingles." The Aburame lowered his trademark sunglasses and hinted a rare occasion of emotion. He winked one of those searing dark eyes, causing Kiba to blush and notice that his cock was back at full strength.

Gathering his clothes from the roof and dressing, Kiba would stop every now and then to glance at Shino who was staring up at the moon. Once he was dressed, Kiba motioned to Shino that he was ready to go. _Wait, the kikai are acting strange, they're telling me something_. Shino held his hand out to Kiba and pulled the man close. Suddenly twisting his lips onto Kiba's, an explosion resounded through the clear night sky. Fireworks, huge and booming were starting all over the heavens directly above Konoha. Breaking the kiss, Shino stared up at the beautiful array of colors and shapes flitting and fading into the stars and clouds. He looked down at Kiba who'd taken a seat on the roof and was lying with his arms cradling his skull. He was dazzled by the display and Shino couldn't tell which was more beautiful, the fireworks or his handsome lover.

Then when the calls of "Happy New Year!" ceased, Shino assisted his mate to his feet. They hopped along the roofs until Shino stopped at the Aburame building complex. He didn't even use the front door, instead walking along the side of the building until he spotted an open window. Leaping up onto the wall, he led Kiba up and into the window. It was obviously his room, because inside there were many pictures on shelves of Shino and his friends. Kiba looked around the room seeing how clean and neat it was (in comparison to his own place of residence, which was littered with clothes books, and just plain junk). He reveled in the fact that everything in his room had that same deliciously saturating scent of apple cider. Seeing the opportunity, Kiba laid down on the bed of his lover, inhaling that wondrously mellow smell and remembering lazy days gone past.

There while on Shino's bed he saw so many times before when he'd been on missions with his partner. He remember everything so very clearly. Those nice days in between summer and fall when leaves were just beginning to change color, the warm breeze could be felt licking your skin, the sun was always shining on the horizon, and the trees would laugh with each passing breeze. He could feel those rustling leaves ad see the orange clouds dangling in the sky, bearing ill will towards no man. He smiled, both inside and out, for he remembered so many times when he'd be too tired to even carry himself home after dropping Hinata at the Hyuuga complex. He remembered how Shino would gingerly place him over one shoulder and then trek all the way home. Even then he had that wonderful smell of spiced apple cider, but why had it taken him so long to take these things into account?

"Shino." He whispered his eyes still closed as he wrapped and tangled in those deliciously warm sheets.

Standing in the center of the room, Shino just marveled at Kiba, who was doing something that Shino had only dreamt of in his wildest and wettest of dreams. He gazed as the brunette writhed on his bed, seductively arching his back and whispering his name.

"Shino." The word dripped from Kiba's throat, staining every inch of sanity that the Aburame had retained from earlier that night.

"Kiba." He'd closed his own eyes, drifting into a fantasy of sorts. He could see there, Kiba standing in all of his nude glory, beckoning him into a grand bed. There he would get what he wanted most, what he _needed_ most.

"Shino?" Kiba's voice came loud and puzzling into the pale boy's ear. Kiba was standing beside him, his face worried.

"Shino, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing could be wrong with this… with you." Shino's breath was soft and humid on Kiba's neck as the paler boy proceeded to suck and probe the Inuzuka's pulse. He left a small red mark, but didn't think twice about it as he pushed the brunette backwards. Off balance Kiba was expecting to collide with the floor, but instead he landed in Shino's arms. Quickly the chocolate-haired man carried his Kiba over to the bed where he laid him down and crawled on top of him. He kissed the Inuzuka again, prying his tongue into those ethereal lips.

Removing his own jacket and then Kiba's, Shino was eager to enjoy his new lover. Next to go were the shirts and then pants and so on until the two were left with the complete view of each other naked. Kiba bit his lower lip as he saw that godly package. Although Shino was taller than he, Kiba saw that the pale boy was much thinner and less toned, but the craft of that perfect build was so unique and attractive that he wouldn't hold it against his Shino. He continued on, seeing that the Aburame had almost as much hair on his head as he did… elsewhere. Not only that, but Shino was also better off as far as length went too. _Damn what he lacks in muscles he makes up for in sexual prowess! All the better for me, though!_

Shino preferred to go straight for the goal, lifting Kiba's legs and placing each one on a shoulder. Kiba looked up in dismay, but Shino had not forgotten how painful a virgin could be. Delicately reaching over to a bedside desk and opening a drawer, he retrieved a bottle of "tingling" lube. Generously covering his fingers with some of the lubricant, he placed his fingers at the man's entrance. Biting his lip again (a major turn on for Shino!) Kiba nodded his approval and felt two thin fingers insert into his anus and begin a scissoring motion. Shino found this action to be quite easy, because almost instantly, Kiba's muscles relaxed under his touch and the stretching was made a great deal simpler. He added another finger and opened and closed them like a budding flower. He read in his texts and tomes that this was a novice technique that proved to be most rewarding in the long run.

"Kiba… are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be1" Kiba smiled and then he felt that head enter his orifice.

Shino had to admit that the space was tight and close, but this seemed to be easier than all the books and stories he'd read made it out to be. He looked down at Kiba, making sure that his uke was still comfortable, and then he plunged into him. Kiba wasn't expecting this either, but seconds later he'd adapted to the feel and was enjoying the slow and steady rate that Shino was taking. He knew that Shino had surprised him all night and he had to level the playing field. Then an idea seeped into his brain and he smiled almost maniacally at his lover. He pounded back onto Shino's phallus, in a type of echoing rhythm to the pace that Shino was working at. It sent shudders racking through the other man's body as he felt that tightness expanding and closing all around him, he wanted to go deeper. He dove as deep as he could and then there was an outburst of kikai from under his skin. They came crawling from his shoulders down Kiba's legs, and onto the other boy's length. Kiba was aroused by the sensation, allowing the beetles to tickle and play on him as they wished. It was like Shino's extra appendage, as the beetles began working in unison tickling and stroking Kiba's cock.

"God Shino! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"You never asked." Shino replied nonchalantly.

Kiba grasped the sheets as the speed increased, pounding into him faster and faster, his eyes were shut so tight he thought he might go blind. Then another shock came as Shino plowed right into Kiba's spot. His fists gripped into the sheets so hard he thought his nails would shred the sheets. He opened his eyes, cum had oozed all over his chest. The kikai retreated back to their master as he rode Kiba for a few more minutes before he finally reached orgasm. He then removed himself from Kiba, lapping up the sticky bitterness on his chest. Kiba was weary and drowsy as Shino lay next to him. Wrapping his arms around Kiba, Shino whispered into the other man's ear.

"Happy New Year, Kiba."

"You don't know how happy…" Kiba muttered before succumbing to the overpowering will of his body to sleep.

End of Chapter 

A/N: So those of you actually made it through this chapter, I hope you enjoyed this little break from the story, but I felt the Kiba/Shino thing deserved a little bit more of a highlight, besides I thought I might as well make up for a couple of the characters taking a small vacation from the story for a while. So then those of you who actually have brains must have figured out that when I begin writing about the mission that Sasuke, Anko, and Kakashi are going on, I don't intend to follow the story from "their" points of view. So it will be interesting to limit myself to just a couple of characters! Okay I hope I did okay with the descriptions considering I'm a novice myself so give me some feedback where things didn't seem "real" enough okay? Well the next chap is going to focus on the antagonists and side characters of our story and give them some depth. I hope you haven't gotten too bored with me, if you have just tell me how I can improve and you know "give me a piece of your mind!" and just say it the way it comes out. I hat when people sugar coat things. Well TTFN and R&R my little pervs and pervettes! LOL XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	12. Solemn Days, Lonely Nights, Darker Ways,

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical theme's affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: Loreena McKennitt- Kecharitomene

Chapter 12: Solemn Days, Lonely Nights, Darker Ways, Wrongs and Rights

There she lay in the dark dankness of her room. She had not left since her rough encounter with Ino. Although it hadn't affected her much to begin with, it was now eating away at her, afflicting her with a sadness she'd never known before. When Ino had come to her house on Christmas she was still perturbed and to have Ino shun her with silence was more than she could take. The days were inching by, her life was whittling away as she wallowed in the loneliness of her room. Ino just didn't understand at all. After you cling to man's eternal dream, you are desensitized to the idea that it may never come true. She knew well what holding on to dreams could do to you, whereas Ino had always known that her dreams were just that. Dreams, imaginings that most definitely were works of fictitious thinking.

"Ino, she never knows what heartache is. To dream of only one person, save yourself for only one person, and be willing to do anything to attain that one person. She's just an idiot!' Sakura sniffled and opened the door to her room.

She descended the staircase (the most exercise she'd seen since Ino left) and entered the Haruno kitchen area. There was no one else around, and Sakura was glad, because she hadn't eaten with her family since Christmas dinner. She grabbed a glass of water and a couple of pieces of bread.   
She hadn't eaten anything but bread and water since Ino left, too busy thinking of what had happened and how she would claim Sasuke as her own. They'd tried it before and it didn't work, but Sakura felt there had to be more attempts than one to make this thing work. She had spent much of her time wondering why Sasuke came so eagerly to Naruto and not to her. Naruto wasn't even female and there he was just letting Sasuke come to him. She didn't hate Naruto, after all he'd saved her more times than she could count, but she was upset that things were never turning out in her favor.

"Why is it Naruto always lucks into things? Why is it Sasuke opens up to that guy who's so hyperactive and full of feelings that he can't even see straight? Aren't I just as good? I'm talented, smart, beautiful, and nice… why can't he see that?" her words rang as she closed the door to her room behind her. She hadn't turned the lights on or brushed her hair since that day either.

She ate and drank in silence, debating all these trifles in her head, trying to see all the options she had with as much wisdom as the Hokage. She automatically dashed any ideas that didn't end up with her and Sasuke together. As adult as she was, she was still mortal, trying to hold fast the dream of all mankind. Man's eternal dream, the one she persisted to believe in, the eternal yearning and desire to have the one thing that you can't have. For many a man it was youth, and for many an adolescent it was age, but Sakura's eternal desire was decided. If she could not have Sasuke Uchiha, then she would claim no one.

"Why Ino? Why is it that you seem to seek nothing and are blessed to be content, when I hunt just one man and I am denied the joy of a single soul?" Her question was of course rhetorical, but she couldn't help but expect some sort of answer to come. None came, and so she just wept in her lonesome solitary confinement.

ZzOOzZ

"Why Sakura?" Ino walked about the village. She had noticed that she hadn't seen Sakura in eons. Not even on this, the night of the New Year's Festival, one of Sakura's favorite celebrations. She was worried that her friend was taking all of this to heart.

"I hope that she reconsidered her plan to try and demolish Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

Ino thought that Sakura was acting very childish. Even if Sakura thought that she loved Sasuke, he could never return her feelings. _Why can't she see that? She might as well move on. Besides, Sakura doesn't even know what pain is. She's at least had the chance to love someone, to truly experience a relationship, even if it didn't work out. And what do I have? As fickle and passive as I can be, it's obvious to any man in Konoha that I'm just not the prize catch_. Ino sighed as she heard the explosion of fireworks lighting up the night. She didn't even bother to look up, because she knew that no matter how hard she wished she would always remain lonely.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing?" Ino thought about how happy they must have been and it brought a glimmer of hope into her heart, even though she knew it was futile.

Even as she spoke she knew that Sasuke would be content with Naruto. There was always something there that bonded the two together, but there was nothing that attached her to anyone. She spent most of her time trying to perfect herself in some way, so there was no real reason to try and open up to anybody. As long as she was prepared to help those in need, then there was no need to do something selfish like find someone for herself.

"Sakura… you just don't know anything." Ino felt so lonely and yet at the same time so… angry. And she felt that no one in the Village Hidden in the Leaves could sympathize with this rage that she felt.

ZzOOzZ

Anger was coursing through Rock Lee as he sat there in the silence of the Ferris wheel ride. Even though there were numerous explosions and coos from outside, these noises were nothing compared to the inaudible cacophony boiling inside the hollow shell of a body that Lee possessed. His emotions were festering within him as he saw how Naruto was holding tight to Sasuke's hand. There was some primal element within him telling him that there was definitely something wrong here. He had seen many of his comrades fall in and out of the stupor called "love" and it happened quickly and cleanly enough that no other parties had to get involved, but if this disease had contaminated two of Konoha's best shinobi, than Lee had to do everything in his power to obliterate it. He had repudiated any romantic feelings after being spurned and rejected many times over. That harsh mistress too had plagued his heart, and he too felt the loss and suffering that is attached to any kind of love. The wounds manifested by his body were difficult enough and healed with time, but any damage done to the heart was too deep, too painful to stomach. As much as he regretted to say so, Lee always feared to be hurt emotionally, because he knew that fondness only generated a tenderness in the soul that was just perfect for being betrayed and misunderstood.

"Sasuke… do you plan to be gone for a while" Lee had timed his question when the festivities would distract the Uchiha.

"I guess, Tsunade didn't really say."

"So you might be away for quite some time then? Who knows, you may meet some pretty girl wherever you're going!"

"Not likely." The reply was a bold one to make, but Sasuke felt comfortable Lee wasn't going to suspect that he was… gay.

"What do you mean? Are you gay or something?"

"No… No… just I don't think I'm ready for a long distance relationship yet!" Sasuke was lying his ass off, but anything to get Lee to shut up.

"Long distance? I guess you guys aren't headed somewhere close by then, right? Well maybe you'll be keener on girls from another village, especially since you don't show interest in anyone around here."

Lee was trying to push as many buttons as he could. Sooner or later someone was going to say something that they wished they hadn't said, and with any luck it would ruin this tragic relationship waiting to happen.

"Ride's over kiddies!" The man said opening the door to the booth. None of the men had realized that the Ferris wheel had reached its destination and they were safely back on the ground.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing ya, Lee-san1" Naruto waved before dragging Sasuke off, in an attempt to rid them of Lee.

"See ya 'round Naruto!" Lee pretended to be bright and cheery as he waved, but on the inside he felt as if he'd just let the catch of the day slip between his fingers and swim on down stream.

ZzOOzZ

There beside the rippling waters, the silver-haired copy ninja spun a kunai around his index finger, while staring into the lake's surface. This mission is going to be excruciatingly painful if I have to do it with HER. I guess I'll survive it so long as she doesn't say anything to me. And I guess I can practice with Sasuke while we're there. I'll look at it as an opportunity to test the limits of the great Uchiha power! Then again it will be kind of difficult to explain to Sasuke why she and I are intolerant of each other. I guess that's a problem for some other occasion, right now it's "Happy New Year" time!

Kakashi Hatake, while not the most stable person in Konoha, was a stickler for getting missions accomplished without a hitch and this mission was to be no different. Even if the circumstances were anything but desirable, no obstacle would stand to great for the great copy ninja to accomplish. From a strategic point of view the selected team was one of inexcusable perfection: A pure blooded Uchiha descendant, The Leaf's legendary copy ninja who was blessed (and cursed) with the Sharingan Eye, and the snake-summoner who was able to escape the wrath of Orochimaru. In any village a team like this would not be assembled unless the mission was of extreme importance.

"I just hope shit doesn't hit the fan in front of my former pupil!" Kakashi laughed while tossing the kunai into the depths of the lake and running off into the night beneath the light of the moon.

ZzOOzZ

Jade eyes, big and round as they gathered moonlight that was pouring down from the heavens. His skin pale and ivory as it was splashed in the albite waves of lunar jubilance. Gaara slouched against the figure ornamenting the roof. This was his New Year, but he could not help but to feel all alone with his fears. As the morning would soon be approaching, villagers were heading into their homes for a good night's rest before sunrise, and he would have to face the pain of being alone with his nightmares… the hallucinations of darkness consuming him. Luckless and forgotten by all those in their party moods, Gaara was isolated and confused about these strange visions that visited him every night.

"Why does this keep happening? Could it have something to do with the monster that's been plaguing the village?" Gaara pondered hard, after all it was his duty seeing as he was the new Kazekage. The title had been appointed to him after his team had gained the trust of Tsunade and many other supporters from the allied villages.

"If this is being caused by that beast then the shinobi from the Leaf Village should be able to slay it and end these terrible dreams."

ZzOOzZ

The trees were swaying in the Leaf Village, but it did not distract Tsunade as she gazed out towards the horizon. The glass was transparent in her office window as she gazed out upon the winding road that led to Suna. She could tell in her heart of hearts that there was a darkness coming to Konoha. Beneath all the fireworks and left over mistletoe, there was some… presence brooding in the unknown reaches of time. This feeling of being flung into a downward spiral came as soon as she'd accepted the request from the Kazekage. There was something out there, just waiting to strike the land of fire, and if this were any of Gaara's doing she'd kill him… personally.

"Shizune! I need more sake!" Her voice was shaky as she called out to her assistant. This power… whatever it was… it was definitely rattling her cage. She pondered on the thought… perhaps she wouldn't be so riled up if… Gaara hadn't sounded so worried. If this thing was enough to frighten one of the most infamous and bloodthirsty demons to dwell in Suna, then how would the Leaf Village be able to resist such a fearsome evil? She could only pray that the union between the sand and leaf would be enough to defeat a danger of such… magnitude. Even now as she sat in her office, she could sense that this vile entity was just lurking behind the horizon… somewhere in Suna.

ZzOOzZ

Although she'd taken Hinata home and told her everything that was to happen, Anko could not help but feel that something was being forgotten. Her mission from hell was set to begin in a few days, she was already at home beginning to pack her bags and tools for the job, and everything was quiet, but there was something that felt oddly wrong. Her mind just froze, her heart started beating at a maddening pace, and most importantly… tears began gliding down her cheeks. This felt so real, but these emotions didn't feel as if they belonged to her. She was crying, but there was nothing to cry for. Her mind was in a state of panic. She was paralyzed. It was like jolt after jolt of pain was spreading through her. She tried to cry out, but nothing came. Everything seemed to slow around her as she felt a rib crack inside her chest.

"No… what is this?" She managed to hack out before her eyes began seeing something other than the world around her. The room was not a room anymore, but a building complex of some sort. The sky was a red-orange hue and the ground was soaked in blood. Mutilated corpses were lying in heaps, and a massacre of this quantity couldn't have gone unnoticed in the Leaf Village. Now Anko just yearned to get away. She felt her ribcage, tenderly touching the sore spot. It felt just like a jab to the gut, but no one else was around. She looked about and on a post she saw a symbol… familiar to her, but unrecognizable. Then the scene disappeared, swallowed by a fog of darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open, her bodily wound was real, but she was still in her own house. Lifting herself to her feet, Anko rose slowly and walked out of her house, she had to get to someone who could heal this rib. She walked all the way to the nearest medical ninja (which happened to be Sakura). As she knocked on the door, she could feel her body becoming heavy. Some short pink-haired girl answered the door, but Anko moaned out that she needed to se Sakura. Led by the young girl, she came to the door and knocked heavily. The girl had run off, but there was no sound of movement from inside the room. She knocked harder, but was unable to keep steady. Her head grew hazy and she collided with the hard surface of the door and was knocked unconscious.

When she awoke, she was lying in a nice warm bed. Her chest felt normal again, and her head was fine. She looked around and saw the medical ninja putting away a first aid kit.

"Thank you."

"Oh! You're awake! I was worried that you'd sleep forever. How do you feel?"

"Fine thanks! What time is it?"

"It's nine."

"At night?"

"No. It's morning silly! What'd you do to yourself? There were no external wounds, however there were a lot of complex fractures in that little rib of yours. I almost wasn't able to heal your bone; luckily for you Lady Tsunade was able to find us here. You know she's a very keen woman, that Lady Tsunade!" Sakura feigned a cheery mood, even though on the inside she was completely depressed.

"Lady Tsunade, huh? How could she have known?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Wasn't Lady Tsunade aware that you'd been injured/"

"No… nobody else was there but me when it happened."

"WHAT? You couldn't have done such extensive damage like that without someone else's… help! How could you be the only one there?"

"Thanks Sakura, but I think this is something I'll have to figure out myself."

"You know if you ever need a helping hand, thank you know where to find me."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." Sakura muttered before walking out of the room. Times were getting really strange around Konoha and she didn't know how she would survive without… Sasuke.

End of Chapter 

A/N: So that ends the New Year's Sequence. Okay I'm getting some more direct plot into the mix, new characters have been established and I GOT WHAT I WANTED FOR CHRISTMAS! LUCKY ME! Santa knew I was nice all… most… some… a little… one day of the year so I deserved to get something besides underwear and coal! I'm on cloud nine and drinking wine! But I do not condone oenophiles! (Tries to put on best serious face… but fails miserably!) So I'll set up the mission next chap and let you see where hearts roam when love's away! I love being CRYPTIC! Almost as much as I love… intimacy (almost and that's a big almost!). Well enjoy the holidays, HAPPY NEW YEAR, 08! Keep reading, reviewing, and telling me how much I suck! Well I gotta go order some Jenny Craig (I don't own) and work off this turkey fat! I HATE TURKEY! LOL! Well Love y'all very muches and please PLEASE R&R! I smell sex and candy! Well bye! XOXOXO Tanuki. 


	13. Voyage To End A Village's Plight

Author: Dillick

Rating: M

Characteristics: (lemon, yaoi, yuri, het, some ooc)

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical themes affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: Jens Gad- The Miracle of Illusion

Chapter 13: Voyage To End A Village's Plight

Flexing her muscles and stretching her arms, Anko stood up from the bed and wiped her sweat-caked brow. Her mind was unsettled as she kept being overcome by memories of the vision she'd seen. Dead bodies piled upon each other, blood splashed across the doors and walls, the sky bearing an orange sundown tint, and most memorable of all, the feeling of having a rib broken. She inhaled the air, knowing that it smelled exactly as Sakura did; however the familiar scent was unrecognizable. Sighing heavily, Anko walked over to the door and stepped out. As soon as she stepped out of the room a pair of arms was tightly wrapped around her neck.

"I was so worried!" Hinata breathed into the older woman's ear.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Anko replied to the sweet sentiment her girlfriend displayed.

"Good." Hinata muttered releasing her arms and then backing up a bit. She looked over Anko's body once more before proceeding. Swiftly whacking Anko's cheek with the back of her hand, Hinata's expression shifted from that of someone who was sympathetic, to intense anger.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for having me so worried that I couldn't sleep at all last night. I came over just as soon as Tsunade came knocking at my door. She looked very concerned when she said that you were attacked, but now you stand before me telling me not to worry about you? Anko… you're so foolish!"

Anko observed as Hinata's anger faded back into that meek little form and she stared in amazement. This was her girlfriend, but even though Anko was in control most of the time, Hinata had actually managed to make her feel… smaller, almost… like a small child when their parents are scolding them. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Wait… Tsunade! How could she have known all of these things? I really gotta talk to her now!

~D~

Pacing about Sasuke's apartment, Naruto listened as Sasuke toted a heavy duffle bag out of the bedroom and into the living room. He remembered how Sasuke had told him that he'd be leaving tomorrow. He sounded anxious when he came knocking on the door at 2:00 in the morning. Sasuke was winded when he'd told of how Tsunade had dashed to his house in the middle of the night just to tell him that they were leaving for Suna early tomorrow, instead of the few days later that was to be expected. So with little enthusiasm, Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the Uchiha's apartment to begin packing for the mission.

"Well that's it!" Sasuke chirped as he dropped the bag next to the other suitcases, bags, and boxes that were being dragged along for the journey.

"Why is all this stuff going?"

"Well Tsunade is lodging us at an inn when we go and she told us to expect to be there for a couple of weeks at the very least. All of this is just supplies in case anything goes wrong."

"Is it really going to be that dangerous?" The blond questioned sitting down on one of the boxes.

"I don't know, but this mission definitely has Tsunade disturbed. You don't think it could be Orochimaru… returning?"

"No… he's dead… for good, but you don't need to worry about that kinda stuff. You'll be alright."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because you have to come back to Konoha… to me." Naruto looked down at the floor, his eyes daring not to rise from that very spot on the carpet onto which they were fixated.  
"I will then!" Sasuke lifted the other boy's chin to gaze into those immaculate azure spheres.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned casting any doubts he had aside.

Sasuke bent over and kissed Naruto softly on his lips, but Naruto pressed Sasuke's mouth in closer, opening to feel that wonderfully warm bubblegum pink tongue slipping over his ivory teeth and rubbing the roof of his mouth. Their kiss lingered for a few minutes before Sasuke ended it and walked over to the front door.

~D~

Continuously pacing back and forth in her office, Tsunade knew that she had to get this voyage to the sand village on the road ASAP. However, her heart was begging her not to go, there was just something wrong about this whole mess. Then a knock came at the door.

"Enter!" She mumbled more than spoke.

"Tsunade, I must speak with you." Anko entered the room. The two rivaling dominant energies always seemed to cooperate well, but now was one of those rare times when two top dogs just wasn't going to cut it.

"You may speak." Tsunade said casually, but her gaze had not shifted to Anko and her pacing had nonetheless continued.

"Don't order me around like I'm some dumb kid. I can speak whenever I want to!"

"Then do so, but make it quick."

"Pay attention to me, damn it!" Anko barked, breaking Tsunade's concentrated trance.

"What the hell is your problem?" She spat in that raspy demanding voice.

"I want to know how you've been well informed of all these terrible events!"

"That's none of your concern!" Tsunade harped.

"None of my concern? What the hell are you talking about you old hag? Some invisible attacker nearly kills me and you claim that it's none of my business? What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

"What did you say you insolent little-"

"Shut up and answer me damn it! How the hell do you know?"  
"You dare to order the fifth Hokage? You shall regret those vile words you let slip from your feeble and forked tongue!"

"Don't you start with me bitch!"

Here is where all patience and intelligence yielded to the primal instincts of rage. The fierce ninja leapt at each other and were caught in a tough grappling fight. Their struggling grunts proved unsuccessful as neither one could overpower the other. All the while their tempers were flaring, irritation being expressed through nasty comments and angry yells.

"Anko, what has gotten into you?" Tsunade roared.

"What's gotten into me? Why it is the very same madness that has consumed you. Why is it that you keep so many secrets from those of us who are supposed to be most trusted by the lord Hokage?"

"I keep no secrets, just knowledge that is too important to be given freely."

"If I cannot obtain a straight answer peacefully, then I will seek it by any means necessary! Now tell me what is going on!"

"Fine, you want an answer? Then I'll give you one! There is an old evil returning through the hidden villages. It has attacked only a select few, but what it desires more than anything is right here in Konoha."

~D~

"Goodbye… Don't get in too much trouble!" Hinata pecked Anko on the cheek boldly and then waved her off at the gate to the village. There she stood alongside Naruto, Sakura, Shizune, Rock Lee, and Ino. They were all waving off the party that was headed to Suna, which consisted of Tsunade, Anko, Sasuke, and Kakashi. As the travelling group disappeared beyond the long wooded trail to Suna, the farewell party stood there, all of them thinking the same thing. _What am I gonna do now?_

~D~

"So now that everything has changed, what will happen while they're gone?" Hinata asked Naruto, concerned over how she would survive without Anko.

"I guess we just go on as usual…" Naruto trailed off, his mind too, was in a state of worry bout how "normal" his routine would be without Sasuke.

"Ino, how do you think they'll do… I mean all split up like this?" Sakura sounded more meek than usual as she inattentively questioned Ino.

"I think they should do just fine until they come back. At least I would guess so." Ino was trying to sound as knowledgeable as possible, but her voice couldn't escape the small glint of anxiety that was polluting her chirping tone.

"I… I hope everything's all right… for Naruto and Hinata. Won't they miss them terribly?"

"I know. But things should go as planned so they'll be back before anyone notices!" Ino put a little more enthusiasm into trying to cheer everyone up.

I wonder if the Hokage know what she's doing!" Lee muttered, his anger flaring up once more. He knew that just as Sasuke left, Naruto's mood would deflate like a broken air balloon. This would affect his friend's performance during fighting. Everything was just wrong to him, no matter how you sliced it.

"I wonder as well… is she doing the right thing?" Shizune stood there, now the temporary Hokage until Tsunade returned.

"Naruto, have you figured out how to rid yourself of the curse?" Hinata's eyes had caught the bad around Naruto's wrist she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"No, I still haven't worked that one out."

"You know what we'll have to do don't you?"

"But that's not… fair, is it? I mean to the others… and you."

"Don't be silly, I am not bothered by it, but… I haven't told Anko. Have you told Sasuke?"

"No, we didn't really talk about it."

"So then we can get it off and be done with it."

"But what about Anko? I mean won't she mind? And I don't know how Sasuke will react."

"Well I didn't know if I was planning on preserving that right for her, but I would much rather have an angry partner and a living friend, rather than a happy kunoichi and a dead memory."

"What makes you think I'd die?"

"I don't think you'd be that eager of your own accord, but with the influence of Sasuke you're bound to die. It's just that simple."

"Hey are you saying he's reckless?"

"No, I'm saying you are, especially when it comes right down to it."

"Well… when… will we break the curse?"

"As soon as you decide whether or not you really want to remove that bangle."

"I'll… tell you when I decide."

"Well decide soon, okay? I don't want things to get too out of hand before they come back."

TBC

A/N: NEW NAME NEW GAME! Okies, so I've given you something to ponder. Shortest Chappie yet due to my HIATUS. Didn't want to start off with too much too quickly, lest I fuck up some more. Sorry about all the swearing but I kinda used this chap to vent some of my anger towards certain friends o' mine. Not to mention there's this girl who's holding up my works too so… And also this boy is perturbing me with his late posts (KAWAII NEKO XIII!) Well anyways I gots more music so expect a wider variety of themes just 'cuz I eat up songs like lollipops. More secrets in store, but for now we say ta-ta to our travelling party and form some bonds right at home in Konoha. Don't worry though. Everything is supremely BENE! Loves ya'll and R&R PLEASE!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!

Dillick

AKA

~Dilly~


	14. Chastity

Author: Dillick

Rating: M

Characteristics: (lemon, yaoi, yuri, het, some ooc)

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is based upon the Naruto series, which I have no hand in whatsoever, and further more I do not own any characters participating in this… fantasy of sorts, in fact they belong to the honorable Masashi Kishimoto, who currently has me confined within a… confined space of great pleasure. This fic is rated M due to definite Graphic Content, whether it be straight, yaoi, yuri, S&M, M&M, Skittles, Reese's Pieces, or Milk Duds. (Whichever you prefer… personal fav is the milk duds :P) I also do not own any musical themes affiliated with this fanfiction as they belong to their respective owners.

**Of Senbon and Silk**

**Part 2: Blossoming Trusts In Snow**

Theme: Kissed By A Rose (On The Grave)- Seal

Chapter 14: Chastity

The winds whipped around the winter snow as Naruto walked through the village market area. It had been only three days since Sasuke left, but already he missed the sweet warmth of Sasuke's lips and the tender affection within that supportive embrace. It was funny, but all the little things were starting to become so evident, more apparent than they had been when Sasuke was around. For instance, Naruto had grown accustomed to his lover waking him up with breakfast in the process of being made. He longed to hear that benevolent humming echoing around the house as he stepped out of the shower. He missed those big slate gray eyes welcoming him with an easy familiarity.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" The voice called shrilly from behind the blond.

Spinning on his heel, Naruto came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka. He noticed something was different about the dog ninja. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely… nicer about the brunette. Maybe it was just the fact that he was wearing a joyous smile, not the normal grin of antagonistic satisfaction that he usually wielded. It was obvious that something had made the Inuzuka very happy.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto replied trying to sound casual. The snow began to come down in thick clusters as the two exchanged greetings and proceeded to hold a conversation, which was unusual for the two of them to have a solo chat.

"What have you been up to?" Kiba asked, appearing giddy and nervous as if he'd just had his first kiss or something.

"Not much. How were your holidays?"

"Exciting! I… uh… Well I got what I wanted!" Kiba flushed unintentionally as he thought about that moonlit night upon Shino's bed. Remembering that godly scent and the pleasure that the two had shared to bring in the New Year.

"Oh, that's great to hear! Did you make any resolutions? Ya know things ya wanna get done this year?"

"Not really, I've pretty much got all my stuff in order. If I were to make a resolution, then I guess it would be… to stop kickin' your ass so hard in training bouts!" Now that was a natural Kiba answer, Naruto could tell.

The two walked a long distance, just talking, neither of the two really had any real objective destination. As they approached the Ichiraku Ramen Stand Naruto's stomach began to manipulate his senses. The fragrance of freshly made noodles filled his nostrils and made him ravenous. His glands began salivating within his mouth as he saw the steam just pouring out of the warm open stand.

"Hey let's go get a bite to eat!'

"Yup, that's our Naruto! Always thinking with his belly!"

"You can say what you want, so long as I get some of those noodles!"

Kiba chortled. Typical Naruto thinking. He didn't disagree, and so the two sat down and ordered bowls from the waitress. As soon as their meals came, they ate in silence until they were both satisfied.

"Naruto, I heard Sasuke went on an important mission with the Hokage."

"Yeah." Naruto huffed looking down at the empty bowl before him, then seeing how irregular his answer appeared he quickly added, "What's the big deal about it?"

"Oh." Kiba had noticed the reaction intuitively. He could sense that buried beneath Naruto's sharp answer was a lonely cry for help.

"Oh? What's that for?"

"I meant well… He is your best friend, even if the two of you are rivals right? So there must be a _small_ part of you that misses him."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah." Kiba was astonished that he'd actually received an honest answer instead of some bologna, bullshit, sugarcoated front of false security.

"I guess I just have to go on." Naruto's half-hearted response only depressed the Inuzuka.

"Well just hang in there bud. He'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"You're right. I just… worry too much."

"Just relax, everything'll be fine! I'll catch ya later, I gotta go pick up some mail at the post, but you just don't worry or else your head'll explode!"

"Thanks Kiba! See ya!"

~D~

"Things just aren't the same 'round here." Ino stated as she sat across the table from Sakura. Currently they were sipping hot cocoa in a new café that had opened only a couple of weeks ago. It was pretty empty due to the fact that the snow was keeping most villagers from even leaving their homes to begin with. Many shops and stores were closed because the owners didn't find the weather conducive to business. Sitting there the talk was casual as if no rift had ever even formed between the two lifelong friends.

"I know. Maybe it's the weather." The pink haired kunoichi offered.

"That's not what I mean. I'm talking about all the relationships that are forming in private. It's almost as if Konoha itself is hiding secrets in its closet."

"I guess so, Ino, but If you really think about it's not that odd. February is fast on the horizon, and with the ides of February comes a most festive time of romantic clichés and corporate extortion of cards and candy." All of this was spoken in a quick, soft, mumbling tone that did not suit the woman at all.

"Yeah, you're right about that! Valentine's Day is right around the corner isn't it? I guess people are picking partners in a hurry. Let's look at it. There's Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata and Anko, Neji and Tenten, Lee always gets something for everyone, Kakashi's just a perv, Shizune and Tsunade always exchange gifts and cards, and Shikamaru's been dating that sand chick for a couple of years now. That leaves only a few wallflowers to choose from. There's you and I, Kiba (dog breath!), Shino (just plain creepy!), and those sand brothers. Options are growing slimmer and slimmer as the days pass."

All this talk about love was doing nothing to improve Sakura's self-esteem. She knew that Ino wasn't doing it to hurt her feelings, but she couldn't help but to feel weary of romance and broken hearts.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino was puzzled as to why Sakura wasn't contributing to the conversation anymore.

"I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else, okay?"

"Sakura… do you still… have feelings for Sasuke?"

"Of course I do!" Sakura declared in booming voice.

"But… you know you can't make him want you."

"…Don't… Don't you think I know that Ino?"

"Well it's just that you try so hard to get his attention and he just looks right on past you. When are you gonna face the fact that he's only got eyes for Naruto. He just wasn't meant for you."

"Ino… I know." Sakura's eyes were now focused on her lap as she didn't want to show Ino the tears forming in her eyes.

"Then why go on? You're only hurting yourself, and you keep doing it as if you know that someday your fantasies will come true. When will you grow out of it Sakura?"

"You… You're so stupid Ino. You don't get me at all."

"Well just tell me what's going on inside that thick skull of yours!' Ino too had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of anger and confusion, not the tears of misery that were descending the slopes of Sakura's cheeks down to her chin and then falling into her lap.

"You never understood, Ino. Chasing after Sasuke was just a pass time for you, but I… there's something inside me that knows that I belong with him. You don't know what it's like to constantly be put down by the one person in the world that was made for you. You don't know how much time I spent trying to be perfect in his eyes. I was shot down every time and then when he let me into his heart I was happy. We were perfect together, but… then Naruto came into the picture, and the next thing you know… Sasuke and I are back to the way we were before. You don't know what it means to be hurt!"

WHACK!

Ino backhanded Sakura so fast that the Haruno's cheek resembled a bruised tomato. Sakura was stunned, because Ino wasn't angry at all, but she wore an expression of deep sorrow. Her pained features were flustered as she slowly rose from the table, leaving the hot beverage right on the table. She gathered her things, left money for the bill, and walked out without so much as a goodbye. Sakura was still stunned, rubbing the place where Ino had just hit her. It didn't click. Why would Ino be upset?

~D~

"Face it Gaara, there is no way the sand village will survive without the help of the leaf village. And if they're going to help us they'll have to get here quickly, otherwise the whole village will be dead before they get here."

"I know Kankuro, but the issue is out of my hands." Gaara's voice was cool and simple in the face of such a formidable argument.

"As much as I hate to say it, Gaara's right. There is nothing we can do until they get here." Temari concurred.

"_If_ they get here!" Kankuro grumbled folding his arms and leaning against one of the office walls.

"Don't worry Kankuro! Gaara knows what he's doing!" Temari's trust invited a small smile to the red head's face.

~D~

Naruto was trudging along in the snow, finding nothing enjoyable about just sitting around doing nothing. With Tsunade gone, all ninja were prohibited from leaving the village, and all ninja already on missions were requested to return the village as quickly as they could. Most ninja dismissed the notices, since they were sent by Shizune, knowing that if they returned, then they would not be allowed to leave. No new missions were being given, and so ninja were just left with little to do other than sit around and go crazy.

"Man this sucks! There's nothing to do!" Naruto groaned as he walked through the fluffy knee-deep snow. He was cold, but he didn't pay attention to it because he was too bored. The streets were pretty empty with only a few brave villagers shoveling through the snow. Icicles dangled precariously from the edges of buildings, painting the scene in a "Santa's Village" sort of way. Naruto couldn't remember when the snow had ever been this deep. The snow wasn't letting up either, as the blond marched through the sea of white.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone called from out of nowhere. Naruto couldn't even tell which direction the oddly familiar voice had come from.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Me you idiot! You're fuckin' standin' on me you big doof! Get off!"

"Oh! Sakura! My bad!" Naruto apologized as he helped the girl out of the snow.

"How'd you get down there, Sakura-chan?"

"Well I tripped over something and then you walked right on me! I was gonna say hi, but now that you've just trampled all over me! This was a new blouse too! Oh you're gonna get it!"

"Take it easy Sakura! OW! No, STOP!" Naruto whined as snow and stars were all that could be seen.

After Sakura had promptly pummeled Naruto she helped him to his feet. As they laughed about how childish their outbreak had been, they thought on the good old days. They remembered how Naruto would follow her everywhere, how Sakura cried whenever she got less than 99 % on Academy tests, how Sasuke was always being serious when there was something funny going on, how Kakashi was always late, but most of all how much fun they had together.

"Naruto… I miss those days. Do you?"

"Yeah, sometimes. There's always a sort of forgotten nostalgia that sticks around this place, ya know?"

"I know what you mean. Like we've spent so much time here, and yet we never just stop to look back on the past. Ever since… the third Hokage died… everyone's been looking forward, never taking time to indulge… even if it was for a little while… in the past."

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

"Naruto… I'll never say this in front of anyone else, but you are brilliant, ya know?"

"I know!"

"Way to be rude! You could have at least denied it for argument's sake! God you're such a pig!"

"OW! SAKURA!"

"So now!" Sakura declared once she'd finished beating the crap out of Naruto again.

"Now what?"

"Now I have an idea! Naruto, why don't we have a week long festival?"

"Why? I mean we'd have to have a reason besides, we were just bored so we're throwing a big party!"

"Well we'll work that out later! Come by my house later tonight. We'll talk it out and come up with some ideas, alright?"

"Yeah, it's a deal!"

"PARTY!" They both cheered in unison.

~D~

As Naruto stepped inside his room, he was pushed onto the bed. His head collide with a pillow as his shirt was ripped off.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" He screamed as his pants were yanked off.

"Look Naruto, I've gotta do this now! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! Now you can take it like a man, or you can bitch and bite while I do it. Either way it's going to happen!" Hinata's voice was harsh and demanding.

"HINATA! STOP!"

"NARUTO! Listen. If you don't break the curse you could die. I remember what you did."

"But-" Naruto protested, but was cut short by the recitation of Hinata.

"Remember the curse? You promised it to me? When you are no longer a child, you will be a man at the hands of Hinata Hyuuga. Is that not what you said?"

"It is, but I didn't say I wanted it like this!"

"You didn't say a lot of things. Besides I'm the woman so if we're going to do this, then it should be comfortable to me right? Well I'm at ease when I'm dominating you, so shut up and take it!" Her tone made Naruto quiver, but at the same time it was making his length stiffen and protrude through the fly in his boxers.

Hinata blushed as she saw the large arousal, but she forced herself to remember that she was doing this as a favor, and not for pleasure. She then looked back down at Naruto's cock and found that her stomach churned. She was now disgusted. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the awkward chill creeping over her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Naruto opened his eyes, which were scrunched closed as he was expecting to be raped.

"Well… It's just that… Well Anko and I. And… Well, you're a guy! It's just creeping me out right now!"

"Well this is completely comfortable for me right now!" Naruto wailed sarcastically

"Oh, Shut up! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out! You can do this Hinata, just think of Anko." Hinata psyched herself up thinking about that beautiful goddess whose form she knew so well. Those beautiful lips, those exotic eyes, her gently curving hips, that tight abdomen. Hinata was turned on and ready to go as she kept her eyes closed. She of course was completely naked as she crawled right in between Naruto's lap.

Naruto on the other hand had not prepared for this at all, and the sudden want that his erection was forming definitely wasn't aiding the situation at all. Slowly he felt his boxers being dragged off by Hinata's nimble hands. Then as if by magic his body mellowed.

"I told you Naruto, If we're going to do this, then we're doing it under my terms. And I've decided that I don't want you to remember this!" Hinata was using some sort of Genjutsu to make him drowsy, and it worked, because the hyperactive blond didn't even have time to protest before his world suddenly faded into blackness.

When he awoke, Hinata was fully clothed, and the chastity bracelet had been removed.

"Wow that was fast!'

"What, oh you're awake! You've been out for a few hours; I thought I might have been too much for you to handle in your dreams, but apparently not. Don't worry it's all done."

"But Hinata- I- Thanks… So now what happens?"

"Well I guess we just go on as if nothing happened." Hinata offered.

"So then this means I'm no longer a virgin."

"Well… I guess not, but you don't remember it happening so you would still be telling the truth if you said you haven't had sex, because sex requires consciousness to be enjoyed. And no one could tell the difference, except for the fact that the bracelet is gone."

"But what about you? I mean Anko will be able to tell."

"If she really wants me then she'll just have to deal with it. But that's my problem now, let me handle it. You just worry about Sasuke, okay? And it would be best not to mention it to anyone other than him."

"I guess… thanks… Hinata I…" Naruto didn't know what else to say until Hinata had approached the door. "I owe you Hinata!"

"I'll call on you then when I'm in trouble." Hinata smiled and walked away.

"Thank Hinata." Naruto smiled, and then grimaced at the bracelet that was left on the edge of his bed. It was broken and unattached to him, yet he still felt it was a part of him. He looked at it, and then unwillingly a tear slipped from his eye. It was unusual, but he felt both relieved and worried.

"When I made this bracelet, I meant it to be a good thing, a promise to my soul mate but… now it's just broken and forgotten. Did I do all of this? Was it worth it?"

TBC

A/N: So I kinda strayed from topic in this chap, but still… things are turning out for our main characters, but what about Sakura? She seems to be coming to her senses, but is she really that grown up? And what of Hinata, did she have to do it like that? Well anyway I'm lovin' the way this story is coming out, Hoping to get our guys back from the mission some chap soon. I know they just left, but I miss 'em too much! Well Love You YURI YAOI FOREVER Fans, and the minority of straight people too, but remember to R&R! It's good to be back btw…

Dillick

AKA

~Dilly~


End file.
